


Mea Culpa

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beta Yuri Plisetsky, Biblical References, Blow Jobs, Catholic Imagery, Churches & Cathedrals, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Darkfic, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Notre Dame AU, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Priest Victor Nikiforov, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Assault, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gratuitous use of latin, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: Dost thou understand? I love thee!" he cried again. "What love!" said the unhappy girl with a shudder. He resumed,--"The love of a damned soul- Victor Hugo, The Hunchback of Notre DameFrom birth, Victor Nikiforov has led a life of virtue. A man of cloth and of a higher moral caliber than the peasants that litter the streets of the city, his reputation is pristine and coveted. Alas, the black-haired, dewy eyed gypsy dancer—an omega temptress in its truest, most licentious form—slowly leads to the downfall of the once proud priest into a path of debauchery, lust and obsessive madness.





	1. Hortus conclusus

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to take this opportunity to apologize to Victor Hugo, I am so so sorry for doing this XD XD
> 
> Guess who's back on her Dark!Vic shit :D Ok as I'm sure ya'll have figured out by now, this story WILL NOT have a happy ending so if that's not your cup of tea I'd hit the back button ASAP. Please pay attention to the tags as they will be updated with time. 
> 
> Anyways, hope ya'll sinners enjoy and I await your comments if you have any!
> 
> P.S- I'd like to give a special shout out to @happy-island-5 and everyone on the sinpai discord server who inspired me to create this pile of sin. I'll see ya'll in HELL.

Ever since he was a boy, Yuri had always loved the sounds of an awakening day. Up while the sky was still dotted with stars in an ink black sky, he rang the church bells, signalling the arrival of dawn. He used to sit and watch as the sun turned the sky from pitch black to deep blue to a soft pink, each color as vibrant as the windows of the cathedral he called home. He loved the way the city slowly arose from a night of slumber, windows being opened and lamps extinguished, the smells of baking bread and loud marketplaces mixing together in a cacophony of humanity, all wafting up to his window high above the ground. He oft lost himself in watching as the city thrummed to life, each person weaving a tangled trail as they went about their day, unaware of the curious hidden eyes upon them. 

 

Today though, the city was awake with him, or at least a part of it was. Preparations for the yearly festival were taking place right outside the cathedral. The courtyard was milling with people, a symphony of chaos as caravans were unpacked and marquees pitched. And once again, all Yuri could do was watch from above, longing in his eyes. He hadn’t slept that night, too entranced by the torchlit procession of travellers, bringing curious things from far off lands that Yuri could only imagine. He’d nearly missed ringing the morning bells even, though he was thankful he remembered. Victor would have had his head if he didn’t. 

 

Yuri jolted at a sudden sharp rap on his door. 

 

“Come in,” he called, groaning internally. The priest was early today and was sure to be in a fouler mood than usual with the festival at their doorstep. He’d be lucky to escape with merely a tongue lashing instead of being ordered to scrub the floors again. 

 

Steeling himself as the door opened, he affixed a smile to his face as Victor entered. “Morning Father,” he said, tone hopefully respectful enough. 

 

Victor hummed in acknowledgement, closing the door behind him. “Apologies about the hour. I have duties to attend to later and I thought it best to arrive slightly ahead.”

 

“It’s fine,” said Yuri, pulling out a chair for him. He stood silently, watching as Victor uncovered a basket of bread. “There’s a bit more than usual since I won’t be by later. We’ll postpone your lessons till tomorrow.” 

 

Yuri nodded. While a day off sounded heavenly, his yet unasked question lay heavy on his tongue. While he knew the chances of Victor even considering such a thing was as likely has him renouncing the church, he knew he had to ask, for his own peace of mind if nothing else.

 

“Father...,” he began. “Might I ask you something?”

 

“Hm?”   
  


“Well, I was thinking,” he said, foot scratching against the floor. 

 

“That would be a first,” muttered Victor.

 

Yuri scowled but continued. “I was looking outside this morning and I saw the preparations for the festival and I was wondering if I could maybe go this year?” he said in a rush of breath, the words tumbling out of his mouth. “Just for a while!” he added quickly, seeing the black look on his guardian’s face. “I won’t go far, I won’t stray from the courtyard in front of here, if only I could just-”

 

“Absolutely not.” said Victor, his voice frostbitten. “That festival is nothing but an excuse for sinners to spread their ways. A veritable den of thieves and whores and other ne'er do wells roaming around the city without consequence. The very idea disgusts me.”

 

“That’s not true! I’ve watched it from here for years and it’s nothing like that! All I see are people, young and old from all over the city out there having fun! There’s always good food and games and dancing and music and I don’t see anything bad about that! And besides,” he said, knowing that he’d regret the question the moment it left his tongue, Yuri asked, “You go every year, don’t you?”

 

Victor’s already stormy expression turned thunderous, eyes flinty as he said, “I only go because the accursed  Prévôt insists that I show my face during his speech . If you paid any attention Yura, you’d have noticed that I never linger there once my duties are complete. So no, Yura, I forbid you from setting foot outdoors while that accursed festival is at our doorstep. The boldness of these omega scoundrels never fails to surprise me. Blatantly displaying their acts of sin right outside a church? Demons, every last one of them. You’ll do better staying indoors with your head bowed in prayer. Who knows what those miscreants will expose your young eyes to otherwise?”

 

“I’m old enough to go!” insisted Yuri. “Please, just for a day? I can’t spend my life locked up in here.”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you?” hissed Victor exasperatedly, slamming the bag down on the table, making Yuri flinch. “Do you think that those people you care about so dearly would accept an abomination like you? They’d take one look at the devil’s mark on your face and run you out of the city, or worse.”

 

Touching his scar self consciously, Yuri looked down, cowed by the sharpness of Victor’s voice. “I’m sorry, I just thought-”

 

“I’m disappointed in you, Yura,” said Victor, ignoring his stammered apology. “After all I’ve done, after all I’ve sacrificed to keep you here, you still insist on making my life difficult. Have you no gratitude? I’ve given you a roof over your head, fed you, even sacrificed my time to educate you so that you would not grow up a boorish heathen. All only because the Lord saw it fit to put you in my path. Do you think you would even be alive if I did not take you in under my wing? Why, even your own wretched mother left you to die in the street! And all I asked for in return was that you live a simple life of piety and obedience in service of me and this church. Even now there are hundreds in this city who would love to take your place.”

 

“I said I was sorry,” muttered Yuri, wanting to spare himself from hearing this speech again. 

 

“Your remorse come too easily. Forgiveness is something to be earned, not freely given whenever you muster enough mental acumen to mumble some half hearted apology. I think some extra work might chase these foolish ideas out of your head. Idle hands are the devil’s tools.” Looking up at the dust covered beams he continued. “You can start by getting rid of these cobwebs. I’d have expected you to at least keep this place clean but apparently even that is too much for you.”

 

Barely restraining himself from rolling his eyes, Yuri nodded, hoping that would please the older man. Satisfied for now, Victor turned his attention back to removing several large battered tomes from his bag. “I need these rebound by the feast of St. Agape so I wouldn’t dawdle.”

 

Yuri groaned internally looking at the dust covered stack. He'd be lucky if he was done by the end of the month. “Yes, sir,” he muttered. 

 

“Good boy.” said Victor, missing the rude gesture Yuri threw at him. “Now you'd best get to work. I'll instruct the doormen to ensure you're not tempted to set foot outside so don't even try it. I will not be back until tomorrow and I expect at least one of those books as good as new, are we clear?”

 

“Yeah, I got it,” said Yuri, arms crossed. “You should hurry, old man. Better not keep the people waiting.”

 

Victor glared at him, picking up his cloak. “Lord knows what I did to be saddled with a child like you. Get to work before I decide that the church floors need another scrubbing.” 

 

Yuri watched as Victor descended the twisting narrow staircase, breathing a sigh of relief when the heavy door at the bottom closed with a loud bang. Flopping down on his bed, he stared up at the arching beams, watching as sunlight illuminated the glittering dust motes that floated by. Stupid Victor, he thought to himself. Even though he knew he would never have agreed to let him go to the festival, he couldn't help but feel disappointment clouding his heart. He remembered watching the square from his window high above ever since he was a child, praying that one day he'd be old enough for his guardian to let him leave. He'd been outside the church’s walls a handful of times, usually on an errand for Victor, but he’d always been given strict instructions to not tarry and to come straight home as soon as he'd done as asked. Plus the man made sure he always wore a hood that hid his face from view. That was something Yuri couldn't find fault with, knowing how unsightly the scar that ran across his face looked. “A devil’s mark,” said Victor simply when Yuri had worked up the courage to ask him about it one day during his lessons. “It was on your face when I found you on the church steps.”

 

“What does it mean?” asked Yuri. 

 

“It means that you were cursed from birth from the sins of your mother. She probably couldn't bear the shame of raising something like you so she decided to burden the church with you instead.” said Victor exasperatedly. “So if you want salvation it just means you're going to have to work extra hard for it to pay for her sins in addition to your own. Now get back to your letters, Yura, you're wasting my time with your incessant questions.”

 

Cursed from birth, thought Yuri. Figures something like that would happen to him. He supposed he should consider himself lucky that Victor took him in but it wasn't easy considering that the man treated him like little more than a slave. Leaving wasn't an option either. As much as he hated to admit it, Victor was right. His face was too marred for him to even think of a normal life. When he was a child, he wandered out past the church doors one day. Seeing a group of children playing by the fountain, he'd gone over, hoping to join in. Only instead, they'd taken one look at his face and run away, screaming that a monster was coming. He doubted much would be different even now. 

 

But still… Yuri sighed as he rolled over, climbing up onto his knees so he could look out the tiny window that hung by his bed. Colourful tents had bloomed in the city square overnight, their plumes and flags waving merrily in the wind, almost as if they were beckoning Yuri to come down and join in. Even now he could see people begin to mill around, weaving through the brightly hued canopies like ants over the illustrated manuscripts he had yet to fix. 

 

When he was younger, he coped simply by hoping that Victor would release his iron grip on him once he reached adulthood. Well evidently, that wasn’t happening. Victor was being absolutely unreasonable, Yuri decided. He was 18 for God’s sake! What was he planning to do? Keep him locked up here forever? He’d lose his mind for sure. 

 

Groaning in frustration, Yuri scratched at the splintering wood of the window frame. He couldn’t help but find it funny that stupid Victor actually thought that barring him from the front door would deter him. As high up as he was, it was no big feat to simply scale down the side of the building by simply carefully clinging on to the jutting gargoyles that were conveniently close, before sliding down a flying buttress to reach the lower roof. From then on it was practically child’s play to hit the ground unscathed. Growing up, the building itself became his playground, each brick, balustrade and parapet as familiar as his own hands. Victor never found out thankfully, or his window would have surely been boarded up in seconds. So really, there was nothing physically stopping him from sneaking out. 

 

But still, Yuri couldn’t help but hesitate. What if someone saw him, or more accurately his face? He’d be feared, ridiculed and who knows what else. Victor’s many warnings rang in his ears as he looked on ahead, longing thrumming through his veins. Maybe Victor was right. The man was cold and could be cruel at times but surely he had his best interests at heart. As he said, he could have left him to die out there. Maybe he was just doing his best to protect him?

 

Looking down once more, he sighed. It was simple really. All he had to do was walk away from the window and do as Victor asked, putting silly fantasies about festivals out of his mind. And yet, he found himself grabbing his hood and fastening it securely around his head. “Just once,” he thought, climbing out the window, falling onto the ledge below. This was just to get it out of his system. He’d be back quickly, with his desires quenched and his heart sated. 

 

After all, how much could a single day change anything?


	2. Audere est Facere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But before he could move further, his foot got caught in a tent peg, sending him sprawling backwards, straight into a tent. The cloth gave way immediately, and before he knew it, he was on his back, looking straight up at a fabric roof. 
> 
> “You ok?” came a concerned voice from behind him. 
> 
> Fuck, of course he’d fall into an occupied tent. “I’m fine,” he said hurriedly, picking himself up, pulling his hood back on. “Sorry, I tripped and-”
> 
> His words died in his mouth as he caught sight of the tent’s other occupant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I planned for our fave sleazeball to be in this chapter but this ended up longer than expected so y'all are gonna have to wait for the next one :3c
> 
> Meanwhile have some YuYuu cuteness to tide you over till next week :D Things are still p light rn so enjoy it while it lasts <3

 

This was a mistake. 

 

Yuri was 5 seconds away from curling up into a ball and crying right then and there. The crowd was pressing in on him, leaving him trapped in a sea of revelers with no way out. He’d never been around even a fraction of this many people before and that much stimulation all at once was threatening to break him down. His hood was still fastened securely around his head, his hair providing an additional level of cover over his face. The downside of that was his vision was severely impaired, leaving him stumbling over the uneven ground. 

 

His eyes cast about desperately, looking for a form of shelter away from the incessant crowd, even for a moment. He’d have run back to the cathedral by now but the building was too far away, having been carried by the crowd further than he’d thought. He was backed up against a wall of tents, the barricade of people in front of him stopping him from moving forwards. He had to get out of there before he simply fainted from the pressure. Maybe if he got down on all fours and crawled?

 

But before he could move further, his foot got caught in a tent peg, sending him sprawling backwards, straight into a tent. The cloth gave way immediately, and before he knew it, he was on his back, looking straight up at a fabric roof. 

 

“You ok?” came a concerned voice from behind him. 

 

Fuck, of course he’d fall into an occupied tent. “I’m fine,” he said hurriedly, picking himself up, pulling his hood back on. “Sorry, I tripped and-”

 

His words died in his mouth as he caught sight of the tent’s other occupant. 

 

“You caught me at a bad time,” laughed the other man, holding his dress securely against his seemingly bare form. 

 

Yuri felt his cheeks redden, his face feeling like it was about to explode. “I’m so sorry!” he gasped, turning around immediately. “I- I didn’t see anything and I didn’t mean to look either and oh fuck I’m so so sorry, I’ll leave-”

 

“It’s alright,” laughed the other man. “Accidents happen. Just stay like that for a minute, will you? Let me just put something on.”

 

“I-I can go!” 

 

“No no, it’s alright.” assured the other man. “You look like you could use a break from all that happening out there. Ok, you can turn around now.” 

 

Still blushing furiously, Yuri did as he was told. Unfortunately, his already racing heartbeat would not quell, rather it seemed to speed up more at the sight of the man before him. He looked foreign, like the travellers from the far East he’d seen in books, with golden hued skin, jet black hair slicked back with some type of poultice and the warmest brown eyes he’d ever seen, beautifully framed by long lashes. It did not help matters that he was dressed simply in a dark silk robe, his long legs visible, as was the flush on his chest.  

 

“Sorry, I just got through that mess,” he said cocking his head to the outside. “Crowd is particularly obnoxious today, I’m beat. Do you want some tea? I was just about to make some.”

 

Unable to speak, Yuri merely nodded, doing his best to not stare. The other man beamed, rummaging around through a chest before withdrawing a quaint looking teapot and two cups. He sat silently, watching as the other man puttered about the tent, leaving for a moment to come back with a pot of steaming water. He set it down on a rickety looking table in the center of the tent, deftly pouring it into the teapot causing a few leaves to rise to the surface, as did an enticingly fresh aroma. 

 

“Come, sit,” he called, gesturing to a seat across him. “Make yourself comfortable.”

 

He did as told, quietly watching as the other man finished up with the tea, pouring it into two cups.

 

“So,” he said, handing a cup to him. “Enjoying the festival?”

 

Yuri shrugged, clutching it tightly. “It's a bit much for me.”

 

The other man hummed. “Yeah I'm used to it by now but I can see how it might be a bit overwhelming. Are you from this city?”

 

Yuri nodded. 

 

“Lucky,” laughed the other man. “It's beautiful. I’m glad the troupe is staying for a while. More time to explore. Maybe you could show me around a bit?” 

 

“Ah well,” said Yuri, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don't get out that much. Or ever, really.”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“It's nothing,” said Yuri, horrified that he let that little detail about his life slip so easily. “I just prefer staying indoors, that's all.”

 

“Ah,” said the other man, though he sounded unconvinced. “Alright. I can't really understand that though. I feel trapped if I stay in one place for too long. Though I can't say that I'm upset about staying here for a while. Traveling all the time gets tiring after a while.” 

 

“Where have you been?” asked Yuri, curious. 

 

“Where haven't I?” he laughed. “Desert camps, mountain villages, the occasional ship. It all blurs together after a while, really.”

 

“Don't you miss your home?”

 

The other man shrugged. “Can't remember it. I've been moving from place to place ever since I can remember. I’ve only been with this troupe for a couple of months. It's alright here I guess though the pay is awful. So much for being a star attraction,” he snorted. 

 

“I'm sorry,” said Yuri. 

 

“Don't be. Pity stings more than any empty belly ever could. By the way, I didn't get your name, did I?” 

 

“Oh. My name is Yuri,” he said, hoping his voice didn't crack too much. 

 

The other man beamed. “What a coincidence. I'm Yuuri. Practically the same. Must be destiny that we met, hm?” 

 

“Maybe,” murmured Yuri, blushing furiously. “People call me Yura, though.”

 

“Yura,” said Yuuri, testing the word on his tongue. “I like it. It suits you, plus things might get a bit confusing otherwise. So Yura” he breathed, his voice sending bolts of lightning down Yuri’s spine. “What's with the hood? There's no need to be shy, you've seen too much of me for that,” he said, eyes twinkling. 

 

“N-No, it's not that,” said Yuri, finding it difficult to form words. “I-I just like it on.”

 

“Hm,” said Yuuri, once more sounding unconvinced. “Alright, I won't pry. Don't forget your tea, Yura. That stuff gets nasty when cold.” 

 

Yuri nodded frantically, gulping it all down much to Yuuri’s chagrin. “No, not like that! This tea is meant to be savored! It's not like the swill I've seen in these parts.”

 

“I'm sorry!” said Yuri quickly, chastising himself internally. Of course  he’d make himself out to be an utter fool in front of the loveliest person he'd ever seen, why would he expect any different. “I-I didn't know.”

 

“It's alright, I'm not mad,” reassured Yuuri. “I'm sorry, I just get really passionate about my tea at times. You should come over when you can, I can teach you all about it. We’ll be setting up camp in the woods near the river I think. You're always welcome.” 

 

“Ah,” said Yuri, his throat scratchy. “I'll try.” he said. 

 

Yuuri beamed. “Great. You seem sweet and I could use some company. And forgive me if I sound too forward but it seems like you do too.”

 

Yuri laughed nervously, scratching at his nape. “You’re not wrong there.”

 

“You're a funny one, aren't you,” teased Yuuri as he got up, dusting himself off. “I'd love to talk a little longer but I think my break’s at its end. You're welcome to stay here if you need to, though I should tell you that I know precisely where everything is and if I find anything missing, well…” he trailed off, a dark look in his eyes even while his mouth was still curved in a grin. 

 

“Ah, I should probably go too,” said Yuri. “But-,” he said, his cheeks dusted with pink. “Can I see you again?” 

 

“Of course,” smiled Yuuri. “I told you, you're always welcome in the camp. Now turn around a moment, would you?” 

 

“Yes, but-,” mumbled Yuri, turning around. “I might not be able to go that far. My guardian… he's very strict you see, and I'm not even supposed to be here right now. If he found out…” Yuri trailed off with a shudder. “I don't even want to think about what he'd do.” 

 

“Oh?” came Yuuri’s voice from behind him. “He's not a festival fan, I take it?” 

 

“Not at all. He says this place is full of thieves and whores, as well as crawling with omegas so…” 

 

Yuuri didn't respond, sending Yuri into a panic. “Ah, I’m sorry! I didn't mean to insult your friends or anything!” 

 

Yuuri scoffed. “My friends? Turn around, Yura.” 

 

Swallowing, he slowly swiveled around on his ankle, a squeak lodged in his throat at the sight of him. 

 

Yuuri stood before him, completely bare. The part of Yuri’s brain that was still functioning wanted to slap the living daylights out of himself. Of course Yuuri was an omega! The signs were as clear as day! The sweet scent that permeated throughout the tent, Yuuri’s own softer stature, with rounded hips and large liquid eyes. 

 

And of course there were the pink folds between his thighs as was his cock, noticeably smaller than Yuri’s own.

 

Yuri stood mouth agape as he tried to form words. “Y-You’re an omega.” he gasped. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to insult you or anything.”

 

“Well, you seem to be doing a good job of it anyway,” said Yuuri, his arms crossed. 

 

“Could you maybe put something on?” pleaded Yuri, eyes firmly fixed on the spot above Yuuri’s head. 

 

“Why should I? I’m not ashamed of what I am, though you clearly are.”

 

“No, it’s not like that! I’d be ashamed even if you were an alpha or a beta!” 

 

Yuuri’s eyebrow quirked upwards as his frown deepened. 

 

“Fuck, I don’t mean ‘ashamed’, that is! More like embarrassed! Since you’re, you know,” his blush deepened. “Not wearing anything.”

 

His frown still firmly in place, Yuuri grabbed his dress and began pulling it on. “Better?” he said, once done.

 

“Thank you,” said Yuri. “I’m really sorry. I never meant to offend you. You’re not like other omegas at all.”

 

Yuuri’s frown turned positively thunderous. “ _ Other omegas _ ?” he asked, tone dangerously soft. “Whatever do you mean by that?”

 

“I-”

 

“Oh wait, let me answer for you.” cut in Yuuri, colour in his cheeks. “You were going to say how I’m so different from all those other whorish, thieving omegas who would never do an honest day’s work in their lives, right?”

 

“No I don’t mean that at all!” said Yuri desperately. 

 

“Forgive me if I find that hard to believe. I really thought you were better than most people I’ve met in this city but apparently I was mistaken. I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I am not and will not be the simpering fool you and the rest of your kind take me to be. Do you know what it’s like, Yura, to have people see you as less than? Merely as an object to be lusted over, then used and discarded like yesterday’s bread? To be expected to act as a vessel to the vices of alphas and betas alike, with no regard to what I want?”

 

“No.” mumbled Yuri, cowed by the other man’s passion. “I just… I’m sorry.” he said, finally. “It’s no excuse but I was told all those things all my life and I guess I just believed it without question. I’ve never even met an omega before you.”

 

Yuuri’s seemingly permanent frown finally made way for a look of surprise. “Really?”

 

“Really.” repeated Yuri. “I… have not met many people in general, actually. My guardian doesn’t let me out. Like… at all.”

 

“Oh.” said Yuuri, his earlier anger evaporated. “I didn’t know.”

“You couldn’t have,” shrugged Yuri. 

 

“I…” Yuuri looked like he was at a loss for words as he walked over to where Yuri sat. “I’m sorry for blowing up like that.” he said, sitting next to him. 

 

“It’s alright. I’d be upset too if I were you.”

 

Yuuri hummed. “So… your guardian sounds like a piece of work.” 

 

“That’s putting it lightly,” laughed Yuri. “He really just thinks he’s better than everyone else and acts like the world is beneath him. But, he’s taken care of me ever since I can remember and he’s pretty much all I have so…” 

 

“Does he have something  to do with why you wear that hood?” asked Yuuri, voice tentative. “You don’t need to tell me if I’m being too nosy.”

 

“No no, it’s alright.” murmured Yuri, feeling his eyes prickle. “I… It doesn’t have anything to do with him, really. I- I’m just deformed.” he said, the last word feeling stuck in his throat. 

 

“Oh.” said Yuuri. “I’m sorry for prying.”

 

“Don’t be. I’m glad you know now.” he said, unconsciously pulling at his hood. 

 

“Well, if it’s any consolation,” began Yuuri. “No matter how you look on the outside, I think you’re lovely.”

 

Feeling his cheeks heat up for what felt like the thousandth time that day, Yuri smiled. “You too,” he croaked. 

 

A squeak escaped him as the other man trapped him in a hug, his scent invading his senses. He inhaled deeply, wanting to preserve Yuuri’s scent for as long as he could. Honey, flowers and other sweet things that Yuri couldn’t name, all infused with the unique scent of he omega himself. His heart thrummed, surely making a mark against his chest with how hard it was beating. He held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go of the warmth his body had unconciously craved for years. 

 

“You looked like you could use that,” laughed Yuuri, eyes twinkling when they eventually parted. 

 

“You could say that,” smiled Yuri, mind fuzzy. 

 

“Good. Now, I really wish I could stay but I’m about a minute away from getting screamed at again so I must take my leave.” Getting up, he straightened his dress and quickly adjusted his hair in a spotted mirror leaning against the tent wall. “If you cannot come to me, I’ll come to you. Where can we meet?” he asked, dabbing rouge onto his cheeks and lips.  

 

“Uh, there’s a monks door down by the west side of the cathedral.” said Yuri. “No one uses it anymore but I can let you in through there?”

 

“Sounds good. How about at sunset on Midsummer’s night?”

 

“I’ll be there.” said Yuri

 

“Wonderful!” beamed Yuuri. “How do I look?” he said, spinning around to face Yura. 

 

Yuri’s  throat felt dry as he murmured, “Beautiful.”

 

“Flatterer,” winked Yuuri. “I’ll see you later, Yura.” he said, opening the flap of his tent. “Till we meet again, farewell!”

 

“Goodbye!” called out Yuri as the omega dashed out, his skirts all aflurry. 

 

As soon as he was gone, Yuri couldn’t help but feel like the sun had gone down, despite the fact that it was shining brightly above him. His heart still fluttered, his chest tight. What was happening to him? Was he sick? Or maybe just overwhelmed. Yes, that must be it. 

 

Peering out of the tent, Yuri breathed a sigh of relief to see that the crowd had thinned out slightly. A throng of people seemed to be congregating around an elevated stage of some sort, cheering as an announcer called forward a performer by the name of... Eros, maybe? He was too far away to see clearly and the noise of the mass wasn’t helping. 

 

Deciding that he’d had enough excitement for one day, he snuck out of the tent, making a break for the cathedral once more, even as his thoughts were filled by a mahogany eyed omega with a beautiful smile.


	3. Utinam Ne Illum Numquam Conspexissem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor scoffed. Of course these omega whores would choose the name of the personification of lust itself. Shame was clearly a foreign concept to them. He watched as an omega male, dressed in skirts as black as the night made his way to center stage. The crowd fell silent as he fell into position, hip cocked, face cast down, his hands facing the audience, palms forward.
> 
> Then… the music began and he came _alive_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter was meant to be part of the previous one anyway I decided to publish it a bit early. Also, ya'll have been eager to see Priest Vic and I am here to DELIVER. Hope ya'll love and hate him as much as I do XD
> 
> Enjoyyyyyy ;)

Back when he was simply biding his time as he climbed the clerical ladder, Victor would have thought that once he was named archdeacon, he’d be left to devote his life fully to his beloved church as God intended. However, he could not have been more mistaken, hence his current position. He felt close to snapping, with the incessant yapping of the nobleman who was seated next to him, mixing with the vulgar noise of the surrounding crowd. There was no reason for him to be here, other than to stroke the _Prévôt’s_ already inflated ego by being present during his public address. He was thankful that he was placed above the milling crowd, seated amongst the nobles, under a colored marquee. Fanning himself, he motioned to his attending guard to bring him some water. 

 

“Is this thing ever going to start?” he muttered, eyeing the empty stage. Of course that fool of a Prevot would only speak after the display of vice that occurred every time one of those omegas set foot on stage. If nothing else, he’d have an abundance of material for his next sermon, proof that he’d seen with his own eyes the damage those pests wreak on society, like moths on a tapestry. 

 

“Patience, Father,” said his guard, shielding his eyes as he looked skywards. “It’s not even noon yet. And you know, the festivities only really kick off after sunset. I heard that there’s a baker from 2 provinces away who brings his cart all the way here to sell-”

 

Victor scowled, his guard’s flippant attitude ticking him off. He was new, sent home from a far away battlefield somewhere across the country after a near brush with death, apparently. Victor did not really care for the details. As long as he was still competent enough to hold a sword and keep his mouth shut, he’d be content. 

 

Though evidently, he needed help with the latter. 

 

“Christophe, was it?” he said, cutting off his rambling. “I see you’re superiors did not fill you in on your duties with me, did they?”

 

“Uh well, I was told to simply escort you here, keep you safe and then bring you back to your church?” said Chris, confused. 

 

“Exactly.” smiled Victor, though there was no warmth in it. “I don’t recall there being any instruction in engaging in conversation with me, was there?” 

 

Understanding dawned in his eyes. “No sir,” he said, looking down. “Understood sir.”

 

Pleased, Victor sat back, his eyes shut as he willed for time to speed up. He would give his left arm right then and there if only someone would cancel this whole affair. Oh to be back in the cool halls he called home, with the soothing sounds of the Evensong calming his frayed heart. Once he was done here, he was taking a well deserved rest before evening Mass. Maybe he’d indulge a little and ask the kitchen to send up some broth and maybe a bit of bread with honey if there was any left. Yes, that sounded rather nice actually-

 

“Ladies and gentlemen!” came a loud voice from the stage, waking Victor up from his stupor. “Please help me welcome our opening act! From the far reaches of the East, he danced in the courts of kings and queens, seducing thousands across the lands! Put your hands together for… Eros!

 

Victor scoffed. Of course these omega whores would choose the name of the personification of lust itself. Shame was clearly a foreign concept to them. He watched as an omega male, dressed in skirts as black as the night made his way to center stage. The crowd fell silent as he fell into position, hip cocked, face cast down, his hands facing the audience, palms forward. 

 

Then… the music began and he came  _ alive. _

 

Victor felt his nails dig into the wood of his seat, eyes fixed on the stage. The dancer upon it did nothing to attract his attention when he had stepped upon it. Common dark hair, plain brown eyes, a soft looking physique, garbed in the usual rags these omega whores considered clothing. Even his exotic Eastern features barely attracted his notice. But, the moment the music started…. Victor couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

 

With each pluck of the strings and each beat of the drums, the omega twirled and spun through the air, dropping to the ground as gracefully as a feather returning to Earth. He twirled a star studded sash around his hands, trailing it through the air as he danced. His feet barely touched the ground, each movement accentuated by the shimmering anklets he wore upon them. His dress billowed around him, dark as the night, a slit climbing up his right side, exposing his seemingly endless legs, crowned by thighs so plush Victor felt his throat tighten. Fire coursed in his veins the longer he watched, the omega’s nubile body enticing his senses thoroughly. How could the city allow such a lewd display? He was sure that if he looked to the crowd, there would be nothing but lust in their eyes. He would have looked himself, but he couldn’t bear to tear his eyes away for a single second. 

 

And just then, the dancer cast his eyes upon him, burning cinnamon locking with fiery blue. Victor felt frozen in place as he danced closer, hips swaying mesmerizingly as he reached the platform he was on. His breath was lodged in his throat as the omega leapt upon it with the ease of a nymph, blowing kisses to the noblemen he was seated with, earning him a bout of cheers. 

 

Before he knew what was happening, the omega was before him, sliding his sash around his neck and pulling him forwards as he leapt onto his lap. This close, Victor could see the specks of gold in his eyes, the flush on his  apple like cheeks as he panted with exertion, the curve of his hips, just millimeters away from where Victor’s palms lay, digging into the wood of his chair with such force he could feel his nails begin to splinter. The heat of his body bled into Victor’s own, the grip of his thighs threatening to consume him

 

But all that was nothing compared to the omega’s scent that threatened to have him on his knees in front of him, begging for a taste. Lavender, honey and camomile all mixed together with something unique to the omega underlying it. While it was still faint, likely from the sweat beading his body, Victor’s senses were shocked, unable to comprehend anything that was not the being in front of him. His parted lips were a plush rosy pink, slick with something  Victor wanted to taste for himself, and oh so close to his own… He felt as though he was watching himself from afar, unable to stop as his head tilted closer, lips about to brush against the omega’s own before meeting the disappointing kiss of empty air as the creature slid from his lap, bounding back to the stage, a wicked looking smile slicing his features. 

 

Victor’s heart pounded, face heated as he shifted in his seat, feeling an uncomfortable tightness in his lower regions, praying that the slight bulge in his robes remained invisible. He breathed in deeply, hoping to catch another whiff of that intoxicating scent. But the omega was too far away, whirling across the stage, lost in the rhythm of the drums, not giving Victor so much as another glace. 

 

The music got faster and faster, and the omega was almost a blur, his dress flaring out about him like a whirlwind in a storm. The inner folds of his skirt were dyed a lurid red, framing his pale white legs beautifully as he flashed them at the audience, teasing the audience by almost revealing what lay just above his thighs. Victor remained transfixed as he spun a final time, twisting three times in the air before landing lightly on his feet, throwing an arm out with a flourish. 

 

The crowd erupted into cheers as flowers and coins were being thrown onto the stage, amidst shouts for more. The omega shot his adoring audience a seductive glance before bowing, blowing them one final kiss.

 

With the roar of applause ringing in his ears, Victor felt like the spell that had been cast over himl had been broken. He shook himself, shame crawling up his spine like a disease. Trying to regain his bearings, he sat up straight and motioned to an attendant to pass him some water which he drained quickly. Looking up, he saw that the accursed dancer was still lingering about at the corner of the stage as the crowd called for him to return.

 

“Disgusting,” he spat under his breath. Raising his voice a little he called to Chris. “I know not how these weak fools can bear to stomach such debauchery.”

 

“I don't know,” murmured Chris, eyes still fixed on the dancer as he finally made his way backstage. “He's talented, and not bad on the eyes either. You're a lucky man, Father. I’d bet my last coin that any man in the crowd would have killed to have that beauty on their lap even for a moment. Pity about those vows of celibacy, eh?”

 

“I suggest you hold your tongue should you wish to keep your position,” said Victor coolly. 

 

“Alright, alright,” said Chris. “Just trying to lighten the mood.”

 

“That's the last thing this accursed festival needs,” muttered Victor. “Come, I’ve had enough of this. Escort me back to my church at once.”

 

“But sir, you can’t leave yet. The ceremony’s just beginning-”

 

“They can do without me,” said Victor coldly. “I have endured enough insult for one day I should think. Now hurry. I can’t stand to sit here a moment longer.” 

 

“Yes sir,” said Chris, giving one final glance to the stage before walking forwards, clearing a path for him. Victor followed, wincing as his robes trailed along the muck covered cobblestones. The sooner he was out of there, the better. 

 

And yet, he found himself looking back, wanting to catch a glimpse of the one who struck him so, to experience the joy that was his scent once more. And perhaps it was that very act, much like that of Lot’s unfortunate wife, that led to his downfall, a future of blood and salt, and grief unimaginable.  


	4. Nunc Scio Quid Sit Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he really meet the loveliest person to ever walk the Earth?
> 
> His mind was frazzled, a persistent smile never leaving his face, especially when he thought of the omega. He was beautiful, yes, but more than that, he was kind. Yuri couldn’t remember the last time his heart felt so warm. And oh that hug! He would be content to simply remain locked in that embrace forever if he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiii
> 
> New week, new chapter! We're entering some v sweet territory so be prepared! No angst yet but dw its coming. Also, reading all your comments makes me so so happy so thank you so much for writing them!
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy!

Getting back into the cathedral unnoticed was slightly harder than leaving it, but Yuri soon found himself back in his room, staring outside his window once more. It all seemed like a dream, really. Did he really sneak down there against Victor’s orders? Did he really stand amongst other people for the first time?

 

Did he really meet the loveliest person to ever walk the Earth?  


His mind was frazzled, a persistent smile never leaving his face, especially when he thought of the omega. He was beautiful, yes, but more than that, he was kind. Yuri couldn’t remember the last time his heart felt so warm. And oh that hug! He would be content to simply remain locked in that embrace forever if he could.

 

Sitting at his desk, he was in a daze as he started working on Victor’s books, his hands working automatically, as his mind replayed that morning over and over again. The sun’s shadows crept across the room as he worked, finishing just as the light faded. Satisfied, he cleaned up, grabbed a few bites of the bread Victor left and retired for the evening. As he closed his eyes, Yuuri’s parting words to him echoed in his head. Oh to see him again would be heaven incarnate!

 

He continued working, not even looking up as the door opened.

 

“Evening,” said Victor, making Yuri jolt.

 

“Father,” he said, stumbling over himself as he turned around. “I did not expect you to visit.”

 

“I left the festival earlier than planned and finished up my work so I thought I’d pay you a visit and make sure you were keeping busy. Was the bread sufficient?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” said Yuri, glancing at the half covered basket. “I’m sorry, I guess I just forgot to eat.”

 

“Well if you were lost in your work, I cannot fault you for that. Looks like my words to you this morning have taken root in…” he trailed off, suddenly breathing deeply.

 

“Father?” said Yuri, concerned. “Is something wrong?”

 

“That scent….” murmured Victor, too softly for Yuri to hear. Then louder, “Where were you?”

 

Yuri blanched. Shit was Yuuri’s scent still on him? “N-Nowhere! I stayed here, just like you told me to.”

 

“Oh really?” said Victor, a dark look in his eyes. “Then why exactly do you smell like an omega, pray tell?”

 

“O-Omega?” mumbled Yuri, hoping his face didn’t give away too much. “I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“Don’t lie to me, you insufferable child.I know that scent! What are you hiding?” hissed Victor, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

“Nothing!” insisted Yuri, mouth stubbornly set. “I don’t know what you want me to say, Father. How could I have even met an omega?  I was inside all day, as usual. Look, I even finished binding one of the books as you asked.” he said, pointing to the tome that sat atop his work desk.

 

“Oh,” said Victor momentarily surprised. “I did not expect you to, to be honest. I hope your work isn’t shoddy.”

 

“It’s not.” said Yuri, shortly. “But yes, as you can see, I’ve been busy. So, if there’s nothing else, I’d prefer to get back to it.”

 

“Careful Yura,” muttered Victor, giving the room another once over. “I do not take kindly to rudeness so if I were you I’d watch my tongue carefully. I’ll be taking my leave now,” he said, turning around and opening the door. “But if I catch another whiff of anything being amiss, there will be hell to pay.”

 

And with that he stalked off, letting the door close behind him.

 

Letting out the breath he did not know he was holding, Yura slumped against the wall. That was close. He should have been more careful. With Victor being an alpha and all, his nose would be extremely sensitive to an omega’s scent. Next time he saw Yuuri, he’d make sure to have a bath right after. And bringing him up to the belltower was definitely not an option now.

 

His heart still racing, Yura watched as the last of the sun’s rays crept below the horizon. Midsummer’s night was only a few days away and yet he felt like the stretches of eternity itself lay before him. Even Victor’s nonsense couldn’t quell the hope in his chest, making him feel like a swarm of butterflies were in his belly. What was Yuuri doing now, he wondered? Could he possibly be thinking of him too? As absurd as it was, Yuri couldn’t help but wish it, hoping beyond hope that the other man felt as he did, somewhere lost in the spires of the city.

 

* * *

  
  


Yuuri rose with the sun, albeit unwillingly as he looked upon his rumpled pallet with longing. What he’d give for a few more hours of blissful sleep, just once. But no, if he wanted to eat tonight he’d best get his ass moving to the town square as quickly as possible. People tended to be looser with their coin early in the day, he discovered, especially during a festival.

 

Grabbing a few bites of hardened bread and a swig of tepid water, he set off, looking about for a decent enough corner to call his own for the day. It wasn’t long before he found one, situated right next to a bakers. If he was lucky he’d manage to snag a few day old loaves as they were thrown out.

 

Setting down a mat to protect his feet from the hardened cobblestones, he picked up his tamborine and began to dance.

However, by midday he was exhausted, with little to show for it. A few coins lay on his mat but it was nowhere near what he hoped to get. Cursing, he stopped for a moment, needing a break.

 

“Aww don’t stop now, we just got here.”

 

Turning around Yuuri groaned internally. A gang of city guards stood in front of his mat, leering grins plastered on their faces, a cloying alpha scent emanating from all four of them. “Sorry boys,” he said. “I’m beat. Maybe come back later?”

 

“Or you could keep us company for a little while?” said one of them, probably the ringleader. “Sweet thing like you shouldn’t be wandering about alone. Come, have a drink with us. We’ll show you a good time.” he said with a toothy grin that spelled nothing but trouble.

 

“How kind of you to offer, but I’m afraid I must decline,” said Yuuri, eyes darting for an escape route as the four men closed in on him. “Maybe later?”

 

“Or maybe now,” said the ringleader, grabbing his arm in a vice like grip. “Come on, you could make this easy for us, can’t you? We’ll treat you nice if you treat us nice, hm?”

 

“Or…” said Yuuri batting his eyelashes at them. “You could do me a favour and fuck right off!” he snarled, elbowing him right in the jaw, causing him to release him. Free, he slipped past the other three men and ran…

 

Right into another man.

 

“Whoa there, what’s happening here?” rang out a clear voice, a strong arm catching Yuuri by the wrist. Looking up at his new captor, Yuuri was surprised to see him clad in the armor of the city guard as well. His face was handsome, blonde hair with dark roots paired nicely with hazel eyes and a strong jaw. While obviously an alpha as well, his scent was strong, but comforting at the same time, almost like a fireplace in the winter. Almost unconsciously, Yuuri stopped struggling, watching as he stared down the gang of thugs.

 

“Arpin, Gibbard!” he barked, causing two of the men to start. “What are you two doing here, aren’t you supposed to be on duty? And why am I not surprised to find you two here as well?” he said, glaring at the other two. “I’d ask you to explain yourself,” he said as the four guards all began speaking at once. “But I’m really not in the mood to hear your excuses. I’ll be nice for now and assume you four were simply lost. But if I don’t hear that you’ve reported in for duty within the next, let’s say 15 minutes, I’m afraid I will have to report your absences to the Provost, and I think all of us would agree that that is something none of us want to do. So, I’d hurry along now,” he said, eyes twinkling with what looked like mirth.

 

The group of thugs hurried off, not taking a second to look behind them. As soon as they were gone, the guard released Yuuri. “I’m sorry about all that. Those four are always up to no good. Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine,” muttered Yuuri, falling to his knees to pick up his coins and roll up his mat. “Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

 

“You did seem to have things under control back there.”

 

“Are you mocking me?” asked Yuuri, eyes narrowed.

 

“No no! I was genuinely impressed. I couldn’t help but cheer when you hit Gibbard in his witless face.”

 

“He deserved it,” said Yuuri simply.

 

“Very true.”

 

Yuuri watched from the corner of his eye as the other man lingered around. “Alright,” he said, grabbing his things and standing up. “I appreciate your help and all, but if you want something from me as payment, I’ll let you know now that you’re not getting it.”

 

“No!” said the other man quickly. “I…” he stuttered, looking almost bashful. “I was just hoping to learn your name. Your real name that is, not Eros. I saw you dance yesterday, on the stage? You were amazing, truly.”

 

“Oh…” said Yuuri, genuinely shocked. “T-Thank you” he mumbled, pink now staining his cheeks too. “I-I’m… My name is Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri.”

 

“Yuuri,” repeated the other man. “Wonderful. I’m Christophe, but you can call me Chris. Nice to meet you, Yuuri,” he said, bowing slightly, a grin on his lips.

 

“Likewise,” said Yuuri, and oh fuck why was he blushing? “

 

“So Yuuri,” said Chris. “I really wish I could pick a better time to ask this of you, and know that you can always refuse if that is what you want but…”

 

“But…?”

 

“Would you care to accompany me on a walk sometime? Maybe down by the river? I apologize for being so forward but after seeing you dance yesterday, I would love to know more about you. And well, seeing as I ran into you today, I’d say things are rather serendipitous, are they not?”

 

Yuuri blinked. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were courting me.”

 

“Who’s to say I’m not?” said Chris, flashing him a smile.

 

Yuuri snorted. “Men like you don’t court people like me. I know your type, so you’re better off looking somewhere else if you want to get your dick wet.”

 

If Chris was shocked by Yuuri’s bluntness, he didn’t show it. “I assure you, my intentions are pure. Your honor is safe with me and should you allow it, I’ll do my utmost best to defend it. But as I said before, if my company is not what you desire, then I will not press the matter. But what I need from you is your decision, Yuuri. What do you say? The river is beautiful this time of year.”

 

Yuuri shifted. The man seemed earnest and Yuuri would be lying if he said he wasn’t easy on the eyes too. And he did just help him disperse of that band of thugs…. If nothing else, he might get a free hot meal out of this. “Alright,” he said after thinking it over. “Why not?”

 

Chris beamed, his smile momentarily stunning Yuuri with how bright it was. “Wonderful. How does Midsummer evening sound?”

 

“Alrig- oh wait no, I’m sorry,” said Yuuri. “I’m afraid I have plans. Does the morning suit you?”

 

“Anytime for you,” smiled Chris.

 

“Flatterer,” said Yuuri. “I can meet you at the bridge? The white one with the masks? I don’t know its name, sorry.”

 

“I know the one,” said Chris. “Now, I must leave you. Regrettably my duties do not stop even after meeting such a beauty.”

 

“I’m beginning to rethink this,” said Yuuri, making Chris laugh.

 

“Alright alright, I’ll stop. I’ll see you tomorrow evening, Yuuri. Think of me while I’m gone?”

 

“No promises,” he shot back, softening the blow with a smile. “Goodbye.”

 

Smiling, Chris waved as he walked away, going so far as to blow him a kiss as he turned a corner. Yuuri’s cheeks felt permanently stained red, half considering slapping himself to get a hold of his fluttering heartbeat. Despite his brain berating him for being a fool, he couldn’t help but giggle into his hand, his heart fluttering like a hummingbird within his chest. It had been so long since he’d trusted anyone enough to accept such an invitation and perhaps he was being exceedingly unwise but he couldn’t help it. There was a spark of something genuine in the other man and if there was anything Yuuri prided himself on, it was his ability to read people’s true intentions.

 

Well, there was nothing to it but to wait and see how things eventually unfolded. Picking up his tambourine, he began his dance anew, feet and heart now light with the promise of something new upon the horizon.


	5. Mea Máxima Culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please,” he whispered, head resting on his thigh, the fabric of his dress soft against his cheek. The omega was wearing the same same dress he’d worn that day during the festival, black as the night, with glass cut in the shape of gems glittering down one shoulder. The slit of his dress seemed to go up higher and higher the more Victor looked, finally coming to a stop just above his hip bone. Victor felt his mouth water, desire in its purest form taking hold of his body. 
> 
> “Please,” he whispered, begging for what, he knew not. 
> 
> The omega merely smiled at him, tracing his cheek with a single digit, lifting his jaw so that he faced him directly. His eyes were absolutely breathtaking, so comforting, even through the fires of lust that currently burned behind them. 
> 
> “If you want me, Father,” he breathed, the words palpable against Victor’s skin. “Then take me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S SOME SIN FOLKS, ENJOY :D
> 
> Lolll as always let me take this time to send love to all my readers and y'all should know that all your comments give me life <3 This chapter is where things get spicy for our dear dark priest so I hope you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Have funnnn ;)

“Pax Domini sit semper vobiscum” said Victor, the familiar words flowing easily from his tongue. 

 

“ Et cum spiritu tuo,” came the answering cry, framed by the ringing of the sanctus bells. His mind was at ease as he conducted the evening Mass, every action and word polished with years and years of experience. His flock lay seated in the pews that stretched before him, heads respectfully bowed in prayer. Oh what he’d give for the whole city, nay, the whole world to witness the splendour of an evening bound in service to the Lord! 

 

Looking up, his eyes caught a hint of movement down along the west facing aisle. Did a dog or a cat get in perhaps? If one of those wretched priests had left a door open again, there would be hell to pay. Looking closer, the dark shape did not appear to be an animal, rather it looked human, its movements as fluid as air, Victor blinked as the lithe figure danced down the hall, feet barely touching the ground as he sidestepped across the pillars and pews, running without a care in the world, his laughter akin to the tinkling of bells. Entranced, Victor could only watch, the congregation before him forgotten, the holy words he spent so long poring over dissipating into mist, mixing with the smoke from the burning incense. The figure turned to look at him, flashing him a coy smile, eyes burning with dark promise as he crooked a finger at him, beckoning him closer. Victor swallowed thickly as he stepped down from the altar, each step bringing him closer and closer to his greatest desire, like a starved man to a feast. The figure smiled, a lustful wicked thing as he watched him come closer and closer, lips wet and parted, almost begging for his fingers to slide between them. It was torturous. The nave seemed to lengthen before him with each step, his feet feeling like they’d been made of lead, all while the figure watched, almost relishing in his agony. 

 

Dragging himself forwards, he finally made it, dropping to his knees in front of him. The sweetest scent filled his nose, overpowering the comforting fragrance of frankincense emanating from the thuribles hung beside him. Before, it might have served as a reminder of his responsibilities, of the promises made to God, the church, to the people of the city. But now, with the sweet sweet scent of the omega before him infusing all his thoughts, it faded to the background, along with everything that was not the figure in front of him. 

 

“Please,” he whispered, head resting on his thigh, the fabric of his dress soft against his cheek. The omega was wearing the same dress he’d worn that day during the festival, black as the night, with glass cut in the shape of gems glittering down one shoulder. The slit of his dress seemed to go up higher and higher the more Victor looked, finally coming to a stop just above his hip bone. Victor felt his mouth water, desire in its purest form taking hold of his body. 

 

“Please,” he whispered, begging for what, he knew not. 

 

The omega merely smiled at him, tracing his cheek with a single digit, lifting his jaw so that he faced him directly. His eyes were absolutely breathtaking, so comforting, even through the fires of lust that currently burned behind them. 

 

“If you want me, Father,” he breathed, the words palpable against Victor’s skin. “Then take me.” 

 

And just like that, he was gone, a flash of red and black imprinted in the corner of Victor’s eyes as he disappeared behind a door, his light footsteps pattering against the stone stairs. Bewitched, Victor could do naught but follow. 

 

The stairs stretched on and on and all he could hear was the omega’s tinkling laughter, echoing around the stone walls. He kept climbing and climbing even as he felt his legs burn in protest, his desire for the omega keeping him on his feet. Finally, the stairs came to a stop, in front of a slightly ajar door he recognized as his own. Pushing it open, he was met with a sight beyond anything he’d ever seen. 

 

“Don’t be shy, Father,” purred the omega, sitting on his bed, extending a hand towards him. “Come quickly, I’ve been waiting.”

 

His dress changed before his eyes, the black fabric shifting around him like a nest of snakes before morphing into a white nightgown, with long puffed sleeves and a high neck, the modesty of it at odds with its length which barely brushed the middle of his thighs. 

 

Sliding off the bed, he dropped to the floor, his knees hitting the ground softly. Looking down at him, Victor couldn’t hold back the lustful moan that escaped his lips. The omegas eyes were open, gazing at him with a reverence that Victor only saw in the eyes of the saints, captured in stained glass. Stepping closer, he reached out a trembling hand, half certain that the nymph before him would simply flit away once more before he could touch him. But to his surprise, his fingers came into contact with his hair, soft against his fingertips. Carding his fingers through the soft strands, he gasped softly as the omega leaned into his touch, his lips a hair’s breadth away from the growing bulge in his robes. 

 

“May I, Father?” he implored, clever tongue running over his full bottom lip. 

 

Victor swallowed, the sound almost audible in the quiet room, the silence only broken by the panting omega before him. He could still leave, still step back into the holy halls he left behind. He had not committed a sin yet had he? He stood at the brink, tiptoeing on the fine line between the gardens of heaven and the fires of hell, though for the life of him, he could not tell which was which. 

 

“Father Nikiforov,” pleaded the omega breathily. “I beg of you. Cleanse me!”

 

Victor’s hand slipped down his face, thumb running across his wet lips. “Is that what you desire, my child?”

 

The omega nodded, the fiery light glowing ever brighter behind those brown eyes. “It is all I desire. Only you can purify the foulness within me. Let me consume you, Father. Let your essence exculpate me from within.”

 

His eager words, coupled with the fervent look in his eyes proved to be Victor’s undoing. His hands shook as he undid the buttons of his alb, letting the vestment fall with little care. Part of him chided himself for letting the holy cloth be defiled by the ground, urging him to at least fold it, but all he could focus on was the being before him. The rest of his garments followed suit, until he stood bare before the enraptured omega. 

 

“Oh,” he whispered, eyes now wide with unrestrained joy. “May I?” he asked, once more, blinking ever so prettily up at Victor, his breath hot against his hardened member. 

 

“You may,” murmured Victor, gently guiding his head closer. “Come, little one. Let us cleanse the sin within you.”

 

A ragged gasp escaped Victor as the omega’s lips wrapped around the head of his length. His mouth was oh so warm, his tongue nervously licking around him. His fingers carded through his hair, eyes sliding shut in ecstasy he took him in further and further, not stopping until his nose brushed the fine hair of his groin. 

 

“Oh,” murmured Victor, the heat of the younger man’s throat unlike anything he’d ever known. “Oh my lamb, do not stop, I beg of you.”

 

The omega hummed around him, saliva dripping from his plush lips to pool on the floor beneath. His head slid back and forth, encasing Victor’s manhood in his warmth, pulling back after barely a second, only to repeat the process over and over again. Victor could not do more than tug at the omega’s hair, his grip an anchor to the Earth, lest he float away. 

 

He felt his climax arising within him, the omega’s eager mouth bringing him ever closer to his release. His grip tightened as he dragged his head back and forth, using his mouth freely. The omega went almost limp in his grasp, a look of pure ecstasy on his features as Victor exploited him. 

 

“Just a little more, my dear,” he found himself whispering heatedly. “And then you shall be pure once more.”

 

The omega groaned at his words, forehead dipping down to rest against Victor’s hip, his mouth stuffed. The vibrations proved to be his undoing, a cacophony of white exploding behind his eyes as he found his release. Jerking the omega’s head back, he watched in awe as his seed covered his willing face, stripes of pure white marring his features. 

 

The omega’s face was an image of pure bliss, even after the last spurt of seed had left Victor’s length. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked back up at Victor, drops of white on his eyelashes.“Thank you for this baptism, Father.” he said, voice laced with reverence. “At long last I am clean.”

 

* * *

  
  


  
Victor gasped as he awoke with a start, sweat beaded on his brow, chest heaving with exertion. The sky was still dark outside his window, the faint light of the moon the only witness to his misdeed. Disgust clawed at him, the feeling of stickiness between his thighs and the cooling sweat on his skin making him taste bile at the back of his throat. Swallowing it down, he kept his mind blank as he methodologically disposed of his garments and sheets, putting them aside to be burned later before replacing them with fresh ones. He stared at his made bed for a moment before coming to a decision, pulling on his robes instead. Sleep would not come near him now, not with his sin so fresh in his heart. Unconscious or no, lust had still taken ahold of his wretched heart and had caused him to sin most grievously. It had to be purged right then and there before more damage could be done to his immortal soul. 

 

Lighting a candle he quietly made his way downstairs, passing by the cavernous main hall shrouded in darkness, his feet carrying him to one of the silent chapels, tucked away where the devout could pray far from prying eyes. Falling to his knees, he bowed his head in prayer, inner voice begging for divine forgiveness. Tears beaded at the corners of his eyes as he blinked furiously, trying to wash away the image of the omega on his knees in front of him that had burned into the backs of his eyelids.    

 

This was unacceptable, truly. How did he let such a foul creature worm his way into his heart like so. But no, he hadn’t captured his heart, had he? He merely ensnared the basest desires all men carried within them, a remnant of the act carried out by his progenitors in Eden eons ago. Luxuria had his soul entrapped within her net, sending forth one of her offspring to tempt him so. 

 

It truly was not fair! How could God expect him to maintain his walk on the path of righteousness with such evil forces nipping at his ankles with every step he took. He’d fallen before, it was true. He was reminded of the fact everytime he lay eyes on that accursed child. The Lord worked in mysterious ways, certainly, but having a constant admonition of his faults under the very roof he slept was a harsh punishment, but one he ultimately deserved. 

 

But those were the sins of his past. He was a stronger person now, one who would not stray from the path set before him. All he had to do was cleanse himself of that whore once and for all. Perhaps seeing the wretched thing again would speed up that process. After all, his mind was clouded by the omega’s lustful acts upon him at the festival. Seeing him in action, shamelessly lingering around street corners, willing to spread his legs for any man with half a coin to spare would surely cure his mind for once and for all! 

 

His heart now settled, he ended his prayer with the sign of the cross before getting up. Yes, it was settled. Soon he’d pay a visit to the slums where his kind tended to gather. He shouldn’t be hard to find. 

 

Vermin always had a way of showing up underfoot, didn’t they?  


	6. Ad Augusta Per Angusta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you run the entire length of the bridge?”
> 
> “Of course! It would never do to keep a gentleman such as yourself waiting even a minute longer than necessary.”
> 
> “Christophe, that bridge is easily 300 yards long. You did not just-“
> 
> “I did, my darling. I couldn’t bear the thought of you waiting all alone. And worry not, I’m a captain of this lovely city’s illustrious guard. We’d be a laughing stock if a mere 300 yards gave us trouble.”
> 
> “And yet, you seemed close to a fainting fit just now,” teased Yuuri, a sparkle in his eyes. 
> 
> “Ah, the rose has such thorns!” said Chris, holding a hand over his heart. “You wound me, Yuuri.”
> 
> “I don’t see you running away just yet. Or do you still need to recover from your little sprint?”
> 
> “I do not intend to run anywhere, unless it is at your command, my dear.” 
> 
> “I won’t forget that,” said, Yuuri, cheeks now dusted with pink. 
> 
> “I’m glad. Now,” said Chris, extending a hand towards him. “Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH im so so sorry for the delay! I've been dying at fieldwork for the past few weeks and the internet here is practically nonexistent soooo RIP @ me. I did manage to get a connection so here! Hope I didn't keep ya'll waiting for too long and if I did, it was at least worth the wait!
> 
> Btw your comments give me life <3

“Late,” Yuuri hummed to himself disapprovingly. He stood at the foot of the bridge he’d promised to meet that handsome young soldier on, the sun’s rays climbing steadily across the brightening sky as birds welcomed the beginning of another day. It would have been a perfect scene, except for the absence of said handsome young soldier, who was absolutely nowhere to be found.

 

Yuuri sighed, leaning against a cool pillar as he pulled his shawl tighter around his shoulders. Was this merely a cruel prank? Sad as it was, he would not be too surprised if that ended up being the case. The city guards could be notoriously cruel, especially to those they deemed beneath them, i.e: all omega folk. Perhaps he’d been too blinded by the alpha’s charming smile and seemingly chivalrous behavior to see anything else, resulting in him standing by himself on a cold bridge awaiting someone who would never-

 

“Yuuri!”

 

His increasingly self-deprecating thoughts came to a screeching halt at the sight of a blond figure running towards him from the other end of the bridge. He smiled as Chris came to a stop, panting furiously as he gripped a parapet to stay upright.

 

“You ok?” he asked, as the other man caught his breath.

 

“Fine,” said Chris, standing back up. “Well, fine now that I’ve seen your face, my dear.”

 

“All the sweet words in the world could not make me forget that you kept me waiting out here in the cold,” murmured Yuuri, unimpressed. “Is the garrison so unprepared that even simple punctuality is asking for too much?”

 

“Ah, I am so sorry. I realized far too late that we did not agree on which end of the bridge we’d meet at. I was there, on the east end, wondering why your face was not one of the many I saw, before I thought to check the other end. And then well, here we are,” he smiled.

 

“Oh,” said Yuuri, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “That slipped my mind as well I’m afraid. Did you run the entire length of the bridge?”

 

“Of course! It would never do to keep a gentleman such as yourself waiting even a minute longer than necessary.”

 

“Christophe, that bridge is easily 300 yards long. You did not just-“

 

“I did, my darling. I couldn’t bear the thought of you waiting all alone. And worry not, I’m a captain of this lovely city’s illustrious guard. We’d be a laughing stock if a mere 300 yards gave us trouble.”

 

“And yet, you seemed close to a fainting fit just now,” teased Yuuri, a sparkle in his eyes.

 

“Ah, the rose has such thorns!” said Chris, holding a hand over his heart. “You wound me, Yuuri.”

 

“I don’t see you running away just yet. Or do you still need to recover from your little sprint?”

 

“I do not intend to run anywhere, unless it is at your command, my dear.”

 

“I won’t forget that,” said, Yuuri, cheeks now dusted with pink.

 

“I’m glad. Now,” said Chris, extending a hand towards him. “Shall we?”

 

Yuuri smiled as he let Chris lead him off the bridge, down by a tree lined path winding along the river bank. A light breeze swept past them, sending the leaves at their feet all aflutter, not unlike the way Yuuri’s heart felt in his chest. Chris’s hand felt so nice in his and he couldn’t help but shuffle closer to him, craving the warmth his body seemed to emanate.

 

“Cold?”

 

Yuuri hummed noncommittally. “I’ve been through worse.”

 

“I don’t doubt it,” said Chris. “But here,” he said, removing his blood red cloak, emblazoned with the emblem of the city guard. “May I?”

 

“You don’t need to,” said Yuuri quickly, backing away. As warm as his cloak looked, an omega draped in the city’s colors would surely draw far too much attention to him. “I’m alright.”  


“There’s no need to be shy,” insisted Chris. “Your comfort comes first.”

 

“I’m fine, really,” said Yuuri firmly. “If I do need it, I’ll tell you, Chris. But thank you, it was kind of you to offer.”

 

“If you’re sure,” said Chris, a slightly dejected look in his eyes as he re-clasped his cloak around his neck. “So, Yuuri,” he said, his name rolling off his tongue easily. “How did the winds of fate end up sweeping you into my path?”

 

“Not so much the winds of fate but a certain urge not to starve to death,” laughed Yuuri softly.

 

“Oh, I apologize,” said Chris quickly. “I didn’t mean to make light of-“

 

“No, no don’t be sorry. I’ve made peace with my lot in life. It just is what it is. Being bitter about it makes nothing easier, quite the opposite really. I try to see the humor in things when I can.”

 

“I see,” said Chris. “Well, on to happier thoughts then. Do you know how long you’ll be staying?”

 

“I don’t know really,” murmured Yuuri, rubbing the back of his neck. “I know most of the other caravans are planning on taking advantage of the summer crowds and will probably stay until fall begins at the very least.”

 

“Ah. Will you be going with them then?”

 

“I don’t know,” sighed Yuuri, looking out past the river. “I hardly consider that troupe my home or anything. But if I see no better opportunities on the horizon, I guess I will.”

 

“Well then, I shall detest the day the first autumn leaf falls.” smiled Chris sadly.

 

“You flatter me far too much.”

 

“Ridiculous,” snorted Chris. “I flatter you just the right amount, which is with reckless abandon.”

 

“Well, if it makes you this happy, I won’t ask you to stop.”

 

“Your kindness floors me, my dear,” he said, making Yuuri laugh. “I shall use your gift with utmost appreciation.”

 

“You’re unbelievable.”

 

“I do try,” smiled Chris.

 

The pair walked in a quietly for a while, palms intertwined as they simply enjoyed the morning and each other’s presence. Yuuri found himself leaning into the alpha, almost unconsciously. As easy as it would have been to simply blame his inner omega for it, he knew he’d be lying to himself. He’d never felt this way around any other alphas before. Chris was in no way the first to try and lure him in with honey coated words and sugar sweet promises. But while usually he simply felt disgusted, he couldn’t have felt more different right now.

 

 Chris was just something else. Maybe the difference was simply that the alphas words were genuine. Of course, Yuuri had no way of proving that but he couldn’t shake off the urge to simply stay with the man for as long as time allowed.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” said Chris after a while, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them. “What is it that you consider home?”

 

“Ah well, I’ve been moving from troupe to troupe for so long I don’t really have an answer for you, I’m afraid.”

 

“What about before? Surely there must be somewhere on this earth that you came from?”

 

Yuuri shrugged. “My earliest memory of ‘home’ as you call it was some stranger telling me that my parents were dead and that I had to come with them now if I wanted to survive. I was young, too young to remember the details but apparently they got very sick. I don’t know how I managed to survive but somehow, for better or worse, I did. I was taken in by a dancers troupe that had been passing through. Most of them had been orphans themselves after all, so they took pity on me, I guess. I grew up with them and I would have stayed with them my whole life but as time went on, they began to fall apart, and soon enough I had to leave to if I wanted to keep going on. And yeah, you know the rest of the story by now I think. I just went with whichever place would have me, really. So no, I don’t consider any particular place ‘home’ as of yet.”

 

“I’m sorry,” said Chris before he could stop himself. “I can’t imagine growing up without a place to call home.”

 

“I told you not to apologize. If there’s anything I hate, its pity. As I said before, it is what it is. I’ve seen so many people less lucky than I and I consider it enough that I have two eyes to see, a tongue to speak, two feet to stand on and two hands to work. And above all, I have my freedom, which is something all the jewels in the king’s coffers couldn’t buy from me.”

 

Chris laughed softly. “You’re truly something else, Yuuri Katsuki,” he said, tucking an errant lock of raven black hair behind his ear. “I’d never cage you. That spark in you should never be snuffed out and I’d fight anyone who tried.”

 

“My hero,” said Yuuri, fluttering his eyelashes before dissolving in a fit of laughter that Chris soon joined.

 

“I don’t think anyone has made me laugh as much as you have,” smiled Yuuri.

 

“Is that so? Are you laughing with me or at me, my dear?”

 

“Hm, little bit of both. But mostly the latter.”

 

“Ah pricked again by the beautiful rose’s thorns! I’ve never yet experienced a pain so sweet.”

 

“You’re insufferable,” giggled Yuuri, shoving him lightly.

 

“You’re not the first to tell me that, and I don’t think you’ll be the last, my dear.

 

“I hope not. I can’t be the only one keeping you in check, now can I?”

 

“Ah well, my new superior does that well enough, thank you.”

 

“Oh, did you get promoted?”

 

Chris winced. “Some would call it that. I was sent home from the battlefield just about a month ago actually.”

 

“Battlefield…. Were you in the military?” gasped Yuuri.

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

“That’s incredible. You must be very brave.”

 

“Not so much brave as young and foolish,” said Chris, his normally cheery tone, now tinged with bitterness. “My family’s far too rich for its own good and I was far too wild for _my_ own good. Eventually I was given the choice to either shape up and become the good little heir I was meant to be or to be shipped off to some monastery somewhere where my family could forget I existed. I chose neither and instead, drunk on dreams of glory, ran off to join the army.”

 

“Oh…” breathed Yuuri, not knowing what to say to that. “Why’d you leave?”

 

“I wasn’t given a choice, really. I got caught in a nasty scrape and caught a sword in my arm, right about here,” he said, fingers tracing over left shoulder. “It could have been a lot worse and honestly, if our field doctor wasn’t so good, I’d probably be dead on a crow ridden field in the middle of nowhere right now. But as good as she was, I can’t use a shield any longer. So it was only a matter of time before my superiors decided that I’d be better off out of their sights as well.”

 

“I’m… sorry,” said Yuuri, after an awkward pause.

 

“Don’t be. It was only when I was out of there when I realized how stupid it all was. I lost countless friends in there, and even my own life for nothing more than a false idea of glory. I’m done fighting the wars of other men. Let them squabble over their lands themselves, I’m done.”

 

“I’m glad you’re out of there too. And I appreciate having someone like you in the city guard. Most of the soldiers here are nothing more than dressed up thugs, if you don’t mind me saying.”

 

“No no, you should say it. It’s nothing but the truth. I’m doing my best to fix what I can, but my current superior is enough of a headache on its own. Good thing is I don’t have to see him that often as he’s always holed up in that church of his but when I do…” he trailed off with a shudder. “Horrible.”

 

“You work for a priest?” asked Yuuri confused.

 

“The archdeacon. He doesn’t need me all that often but if he has to be present outside the cathedral, I’m in charge of his protection.”

 

“I see. It can’t be that bad, surely? At worst he’s probably just a dusty old scholar, right? Better than canons flying over your head.”

 

“That’s true but between us, Yuuri, that man is no harmless priest. I’ve seen his eyes and there’s nothing holy within them. And I’m afraid he’s the kind who harbors no love for omegas either. I’d stay as far away from him as I could, if I were you.”

 

“Ah, I know the type,” said Yuuri, nose wrinkling in distaste. “I’m sorry you have to work with someone like him. Maybe you could try knocking some sense into him. Perhaps with that nice shiny sword of yours,” he grinned.

 

“Oh that thought has crossed my mind many a time, my dear,” laughed Chris. “But enough about that bastard. I’d rather not have him ruin my day, especially one that started off so sweetly-”

 

“Flowers?” came a high voice, startling the two of them. “Would you like to buy some flowers, sir?”

 

Yuuri looked to see a child dressed in grass stained skirts, with a basket of fresh blooms slung over her arm.

 

“Ah, perfect!” said Chris, beaming at the girl “Could I get everything you have for sale, little one?”

 

“Absolutely sir!” she said, giving him a gap toothed smile as she handed them over.

 

“Here,” said Chris, passing her a handful of coins that had her wide eyed. “Sir, you’re mistaken, this is far too much-“

 

“Keep it,” smiled Chris kindly. “Consider it a thank you for allowing me to give my dearest such a lovely bouquet.”

 

Yuuri blushed heavily as the girl looked at him and back at Chris. “I see,” she beamed. “Thank you so much, sir! Have a good day!” she said, before running off.

 

“I believe this is yours,” said Chris, handing the brightly colored flowers to him.

 

“Thank you,” he murmured, cheeks on fire. “They’re lovely.”

 

“Not as lovely as you are, but they’ll do. Wait,” he said, “Close your eyes and stay still, just a moment.”

 

Yuuri raised his eyebrows but couldn’t help but melt under Chris’s pleading gaze. “Fine,” he said, shutting his eyes. “You better not try anything.”

 

“You have my word as a gentleman, my dear,” said Chris. “Ok hold still.”

 

Yuuri waited, feeling something brush his ear before Chris said, “Alright, you can open your eyes now.”

 

Opening them, Yuuri touched the side of his head to find that Chris had slipped a bright red bloom into his hair. “I couldn’t resist,” admitted the other man, cheeks pink and green eyes bright. “You’re absolutely stunning.”

 

Feeling his ability to form words slip away from him, Yuuri smiled, sure that his face resembled a tomato right then. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he managed, once he found his tongue.

 

“Thank you. Now, it might be a little early, but would you like to join me for a bite to eat? I know a charming little bakery that does the most delectable croissants that I have ever tasted. My treat, of course,” he added, seeing Yuuri open his mouth to protest.

 

“Well,” said Yuuri. “I’ll never say no to fresh pastries. I trust that you’re not simply luring me with the promise of sweet treats to have your wicked way with me later, then?”

 

“Alas, my evil plan has been foiled!” gasped Chris dramatically, a twinkle in his eye. “My fault for trying to fool such a clever minx such as yourself. How will I go on?!”

 

“Alright, alright enough,” giggled Yuuri. “Now, I believe you mentioned free croissants? Lead the way, my alpha,” he said holding his hand out for him to take.

 

Chris stopped for a second, blinking as he took in Yuuri’s last words. Taking his hand in his, he brought it up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles before murmuring, “Anything for you, my omega.”

 

Intertwining their fingers together once more, they continued their slow walk under the shady trees, enjoying the gentle river breeze, mixed in with snippets of quiet conversation. And it was in those few blissful moments, where everything was right with the world, Yuuri’s soul had finally found a quiet peace.

 

Maybe, just maybe, home was closer than expected, he thought dreamily, as he gazed into a set of sparkling bottle green eyes.


	7. Ama me usque dum dolet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Yuuri…. Yuuri was something else entirely. He wasn’t lying when he said he hadn’t so much as seen an omega before, so it wasn’t unsurprising that he hadn’t recognized him as one straight away. But now thinking back, he wanted to slap himself for his stupidity. The moment he walked into -or rather, fell into- the tent, the omega’s scent had made its presence known. The sweetness of it had lingered in his mind for days after, tinting his memory of the day with a honey colored sheen. He was truly intoxicated, not merely by the scent but by the man himself.
> 
> Was this what love felt like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHHHH I'm so sorry for the late update! Internships and uni nonsense have been taking up most of my time lately so gomennnn. Have some Yuyuu cuteness as an apology!

The morning of the summer solstice had dawned bright over the city, and Yura’s heart felt close to bursting. He’d awoken even earlier than usual, blood humming with excitement as he went about his daily chores, ringing the bells exactly on time as he watched the sun’s path across the sky. Even before the evening fell, he ran to clean himself up. He didn’t have a wide array of such products, just a wooden bucket and some washcloths which he used with cold water. Vanity had always been discouraged by Victor, and while Yuri had never cared too much about it, he couldn’t help but wish he had something more to impress the omega just a bit.

Digging into the bottom of his chest of drawers, he grinned in triumph as he withdrew a small bottle of rosewater, given to him long ago by one of the other priests. He’d been the archdeacon at the time, Victor’s senior. While outwardly gruff, he was one of the sole inhabitants of the church who showed Yura anything resembling kindness. He’d suspected that while the some of other clergy might have pitied him, their fear of Victor’s wrath kept them at bay. But Father Feltsman showed no such fear, slipping the younger boy things like extra food and the occasional treat when he could. Yuri had even witnessed him berating his guardian about the conditions he’d kept him in, resulting in a significant, albeit begrudgingly given, improvement. Of course it didn’t last, with the old man passing on a few years later. He’d been young then, just about 9, but he remembered crying his heart out as he watched the funeral from a hidden balcony.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, he applied a few drops of the sweet smelling tincture to his wrists and neck. As a beta he didn’t have a particularly strong scent, at least compared to alphas and omegas. Victor’s scent, a mix of pontifical incense and sandalwood, was particularly cloying, marking what felt like the entirety of the cathedral. Yuri had long grown used to it by now, unable to separate the priest’s scent from his home.

But Yuuri…. Yuuri was something else entirely. He wasn’t lying when he said he hadn’t so much as seen an omega before, so it wasn’t unsurprising that he hadn’t recognized him as one straight away. But now thinking back, he wanted to slap himself for his stupidity. The moment he walked into -or rather, fell into- the tent, the omega’s scent had made its presence known. The sweetness of it had lingered in his mind for days after, tinting his memory of the day with a honey colored sheen. He was truly intoxicated, not merely by the scent but by the man himself.

Was this what love felt like?

Victor wouldn’t be in past sundown, he never was on Sundays, leaving him free to do as he pleased. Putting on his least shabby looking clothes, he glanced at himself in the mirror. Brushing his hair with his fingers, he quickly checked to make sure his teeth were clean and his face free of dirt before pulling on his hood and dashing out the door. Yuuri would be at the monks door soon and it wouldn’t do to keep him waiting.

He didn’t have to wait long. Barely ten minutes later, he caught a whiff of a familiar scent  followed by a soft knock against the weathered wood. Steeling himself, he took a deep breath before opening the door to be greeted by a pair of warm brown eyes.

“Evening,” beamed Yuuri, his smile making Yuri’s knees feel weak.

“H-Hi!” he squeaked, thankful that his hood kept his blush from being seen. “C-Come in, you must be cold.”

  


“Hm, not really. Summer still has the city in her capable hands, don’t worry.” hummed Yuuri as he stepped in, lowering his shawl from his head. Yuri’s eyes were immediately drawn to the bright red bloom tucked behind his ear. 

  


“Pretty,” he blurted out, hands quickly coming to cover his traitorous mouth. “Uh, the flower I mean.”

  


“Oh?” said Yuuri, a devilish smirk crossing his features. “Not me then?”

  


Yuri’s face felt like it was going to just burn right off. “No! Of course you are! I…”

  


Unable to hold it in any longer Yuuri burst into a fit of giggles, muffling them in his palm. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, your face was just too much. Please forgive me, I don’t mean to tease you.”

  


“No no, it’s fine!” said Yuri quickly, heart pounding ever faster at the sight of Yuuri lost in mirth. “I’m not upset.”

  


“That’s good,” smiled Yuuri, hand coming up unconsciously adjusting the blossom. “Now,” he said looking around at the corridor’s dark walls. “Are we staying here or…?”

  


“No no, I’ll take you somewhere much nicer. But I’m not really supposed to have visitors so we’re going to have to be quiet, alright?”

  


“Sneaking around a cathedral? My my Yura, this day is getting even more exciting already. Don’t worry, I know how to avoid being seen if I want to.”

  


“Good. Oh, before I forget,” he said, rummaging around his pockets. “Could you put some of this on?” he asked, handing over the small vial of rosewater to him. “I don’t mean to offend you or anything but it’s just that… your scent-”

  


“Ah,” said Yuuri, understanding. “Don’t worry, I know why.”

  


“I’m really sorry. My guardian would skin me alive if he knew I brought an omega into our quarters”

  


“Don’t be sorry. Other people's misguided beliefs and cruelty are not your fault,” he said, dabbing the liquid on his wrists and neck, covering his scent glands thoroughly. Yuri couldn’t help but mourn as the sweetness of honey and lavender was eventually overpowered by the saccharine scent of roses. 

  


Finished, he handed the bottle back to Yuri and sniffed the air. “That should do it.”

  


“Alright,” said Yuri, pocketing the bottle and extending a hand. “Come, I’ll lead you up. Just be as quiet as you can. My guardian shouldn’t be around but he has eyes everywhere. But I’ll keep you safe, don’t worry.”

  


“My hero,” giggled Yuuri, with a fake swoon. “I trust you, Yura. Now, lead the way!”

  


* * *

  
  
  


The journey up was surprisingly easy, with everyone congregated for evening Mass. The pair quietly slipped through corridor after corridor, snaking up the rickety stairs that led to Yuri’s chambers. Once up there, Yuri closed the door behind him securely, letting out a sigh of relief. 

  


“Well,” he said, turning around to face Yuuri. “Welcome to my home. It’s really not much but it’s all I have.”

  


Yuuri walked around the tiny loft, eyes wide with awe as he took in the view Yuuri’s room opened to. “Wow,” he breathed, walking towards the roof’s edge. “I can see the whole city from up here.”

  


“Yeah, it’s pretty fun.” he said, coming up beside him. “You can see people in the courtyard going about their day and they’re none the wiser. It’s almost like being a bird. You know, minus the flying.”

  


“Would you like to fly?”

  


“I’d like to do anything that got me away from here,” admitted Yuri, sitting down cross legged on the floor. “Come, sit,” he said, pulling a mat closer. 

  


“Thank you,” murmured Yuuri, sitting next to him. “Yura,” he said after a while. “Can I ask you something?”

  


“Sure.”

  


“If you really want to leave, why don’t you? I know you said your guardian would not allow it but if he’s as cruel as you say maybe you should just run away from here. It won’t be easy but you’ll have your freedom if nothing else.” 

  


Yuri looked down, nails scratching against the wooden floorboards. “It’s not that easy,” he murmured. 

  


“I know it’s not but look!” he said, gesturing to himself. “I’ve survived so far. And if I can do it, anyone can.”

  


“No you really don’t understand,” said Yuri more sharply than he intended. “You’re….. You’re not a freak,” he said, finally, his words quiet. 

  


The silence dragged on for a couple of beats before Yuuri asked tentatively, “A freak? Why would you call yourself that? You might not look like everyone else but that doesn’t mean any-”

  


“How would you know?” cut in Yuri. “When I was younger, I was called a monster by the other children just for wanting to play with them. People just look at me in disgust and you’re one of the few people who can stand to even talk to me! How could I be anything but a freak?”

  


“Children can be cruel and people even more so,” said Yuuri quietly. “That doesn’t make you a freak, Yura. You’ll never be one in my eyes, no matter what. If you want me to prove it, you can take off your hood right now. I promise you, no matter what you look like, it will not change anything.”

  


Yuri looked aghast. “Y-You want me to take this off?” he said, fingering the hem of his hood.

  


“Only if you want to. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but I also want you to be able to be yourself around me. And correct me if I’m wrong but that hood isn’t you, is it?

  


“No, but…” he paused, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. “What if you won’t like me anymore?” he said, cringing at how childish he sounded. 

  


“I told you, that’s not going to happen. You’ll still be the Yura I know, regardless of what your face looks like.”

“You promise?”

  


“Cross my heart,” smiled Yuuri. 

  


Yuri looked down, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Alright,” he said, steeling himself. “I’ll do it.”

  


“Are you sure? You really don’t have to if it’s too much.”

  


“No, I need this,” he said, decisively. “Will you close your eyes for a moment? I… need some time.”

  


“Of course,” said Yuuri, shutting them. “Go ahead.”

  


Lowering his hood with trembling hands, Yuri combed through his hair. His fingers brushed over the puckered skin of his cheek, sending a surge of panic through him. What if Yuuri came to his senses and ran away as soon as he saw him? Victor had called it a Devil’s Mark long ago and it would not have that name if it weren’t horrifying. If he left, he’d be devastated… But, if he didn’t do this, he’d never know the truth of Yuuri’s words and he’d be living behind his hood for god knows how long. No, it had to be done, whether he was ready or not.”

  


“Alright,” he croaked. “I’m ready.”

  


Opening his eyes, Yuuri gasped quietly. “Oh, Yura…”

  


“I’m sorry,” murmured Yuri, tears threatening to spill. “I know it’s disgusting. If you want to leave, I understand.”

  


“No no, it’s ok!” said Yuuri quickly, moving closer. “Can I…” he said uncertainly, fingers hovering in front of his face. “Can I touch you?”

  


Yuri blinked in surprise. No one even wanted to look at him, much less touch him before. “If you want,” he managed. 

  


His eyes fluttered shut as Yuuri’s thumb brushed across his cheek. “What happened? Was it an accident?”

  


“No. My guardian told me that I was born like this. He found me on the church steps as a baby.”

  


“Oh,” said Yuuri, drawing his hand back. “I’m sorry.”   
  
“Don’t be. Is… is this ok? Are we still ok?”

  


Taking in the boy’s tear filled eyes, Yuuri’s heart clenched with pity. “Of course we are,” he said softly. “You’re still Yura. That’s never going to change.”

  


Yuri smiled. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

  


“You’re very brave.” remarked Yuuri, ruffling his hair a bit. “Braver than most alphas I’ve seen, in fact.”

  


Yuri blushed. “You’re such a flatterer.”

  


“I try,” grinned Yuuri. “Now, we should celebrate! I wish I thought to bring some food for you.”

  


“Oh!” gasped Yuri, suddenly remembering. “Food! I almost forgot!”

  


Getting up he ran to find a basket he kept hidden earlier, just in case Victor popped in. “It’s not much, I’m sorry,” said Yuri, setting it down between them. “I saved some bread from this morning and there’s some blackberry preserves in that jar there. Try not to take too much though, I have to return it to the kitchens later and the cook can be quite nasty if he notices. Oh and I also have some cider though there’s not much of it left… It’s really nothing fancy, I apologize.”

  


“Don’t be sorry,” said Yuuri quickly, clasping his hands in his. “I can’t believe you went through all that trouble for me. I should have brought something too but it's been quite a day for me, it slipped my mind.” 

  


“Noticing the sweetest flush on the omega’s cheeks he pressed on. “Really? What happened?” 

  


“Well…” murmured Yuuri, hand coming up to play with the flower in his hair. “A few days ago I was out dancing, over by the corner near the bakers. It was a slow day but then these awful thugs from the city guard came over and tried to get me to go with them. Then when I refused, they began to get rough. Typical alpha nonsense,” he said rolling his eyes. 

  


“What?” shouted Yuri, outraged. “Fucking animals, all of them!” 

  


“I concur, but wait,” Yuuri continued. “I gave one of them a nice bruised nose and was about to make a run for it but I end up running into someone. You'll never guess who it was.”

  


“Who?” asked Yuri, eyes as big as saucers. 

  


Yuuri moved in closer, eyes twinkling brightly and whispered. “The captain of the city guard.” 

  


“No way,” gasped Yuri. He was pretty sure he knew the man Yuuri was speaking of. Tall, blond, alpha and apparently at the beck and call of Victor now. He'd watched from afar as he’d come in to the cathedral, asking for Father Nikiforov, saying that he'd been assigned to him. Yuri hated him in that instant and he hated him even more now. “How'd you escape?”

  


“That's the funny part. I thought I was absolutely done for but would you believe it, this alpha berates those thugs right in front of me and sends them scurrying, their tails between their legs. Of course I was wary, as he might have just been removing them only to take their place in harassing me but well…,” he trailed off, dreamy gaze fixed on the setting sun.

  


“Well?” 

  


“He was a gentleman, if I've ever seen one. Extremely polite and chivalrous to boot. I thanked him for his kind deed but imagine my surprise when he asked for my company on a walk by the riverside!”

  


“What?” said Yuri, shocked. “You declined, right? You know you can't trust those guards.” 

  


“I was about to. But I don't know, something about him was just… different. I can't explain it but he's a good man, I know he is. So I accepted his proposal.”

  


“You accepted?” said Yuri, his voice feeling unnaturally high pitched. “W-When are you going then?”

  


“Ah, that was today. This morning in fact. Well it was supposed to be just the morning but time just ran away from us and before we knew it the sun was beginning its descent. We spent the morning strolling along the river and then he took me for croissants and all sorts of pastries I never even imagine existed! And then we just ended up walking the city streets, showing each other the secrets we've discovered in our time here. Oh and he gave me this,” he said, touching the flower behind his ear. “He gave me a whole bouquet in fact,” he said patting his bag behind him. “Oh Yura,  he makes me so happy, I can't contain myself.” he said, burying his face in his palms. “I’ve never felt like this before and I know I’m being silly but I can’t help it. I'm so glad you're here, I have no other friends to talk to about things like this.” 

  


Yuri could only nod, the smile on his face on the verge of cracking, sending a flood of tears crashing below. “Will you see him again?” he managed.

  


“Soon,” he murmured, eyes sparkling,the bright colors of the setting sun reflected in them in a way that made Yuri’s already broken heart ache evermore. “He said he wanted to court me properly, imagine that! I told him he was being ridiculous and that I had no need for those dusty traditions but he insisted. I told you he was a gentleman, didn’t I? I never thought I’d see that day-”

  


“You shouldn’t trust him so easily!” blurted out Yuri suddenly, unable to contain himself. “I’m sorry,” he said, seeing Yuuri’s shocked face. “But you haven’t known him for long at all and you don’t even know anything about him. What if he turns out exactly like all those other alphas you’ve dealt with before? What if he’s just courting you only to use you and cast you aside right after? You’re the most beautiful omega there could ever be!” he stammered, face flushed red. “And he’s an alpha who probably sees you as nothing more than a notch on his belt to brag about later! Please, just think for a minute won’t you?”

  


Yuuri’s eyes narrowed. “Ah I see,” he began, tone as cold as ice. “Just because I’m a silly little omega I need to be protected, don’t I? It’s not like I’ve made it on my own my whole life, fending for myself ever since I was a child in a strange land. Of course not.” he snapped, cheeks flushed red, this time with anger. “You seem to forget, Yura, that I’ve known Chris just about as long as I’ve known you, and yet you still deem it appropriate to comment on that? You don’t even know him!”

  


“I don’t!” said Yuri desperately. “But I’ve seen him, he works for my guardian!” he admitted. “I’ve told you how cruel he is, not only to me but to anyone he deems beneath him, omegas included! Any man who would willingly serve under a monster like him cannot be trusted!”

  


Eyes widening, Yuuri said, “That’s your guardian? The archdeacon?”

  


“How do you know him?”

  


“Chris mentioned him,” said Yuuri darkly, his earlier anger momentarily forgotten. “And no, you don’t understand, Christophe loathes the man. He wouldn’t work for him if he had the choice but even those of us that seem free are quite the opposite, Yura.” he said quietly. 

  


“Oh.” Yuri felt foolish now, shame creeping up on him for his earlier outburst. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

  


“It’s alright, you couldn’t have.”

  


“I made assumptions I shouldn’t have. Not only on Chris,” he said, looking at Yuuri. “But you as well. I’m shouldn’t be getting in the way of your happiness,” he said, giving him a watery smile. “If you trust him, well then I trust in your judgement.”

  


“Thank you,” said Yuuri, giving him a small smile in return.

  


An awkward silence settled around the pair, making Yuri shift uncomfortably. “Here,” he said, picking up a piece of bread and slathering on some preserves. “You should eat.”

  


“Thank you,” said Yuuri, taking the proffered slice. “Will you have enough for yourself?”

  


“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.” he said, making his own slice. “Victor’s a stingy bastard with food but the kitchen lock is almost insultingly easy to pick.”

  


“Smart boy,” laughed Yuuri. “You’d fit right in with some of the kids at camp. Light fingered little bastards keep practicing their pickpocketing on me. Joke’s on them though, I swipe from their candy stash they think no one knows about and are none the wiser about it. Like taking candy from a baby, though in this case I guess it’s more literal,” he giggled.

  


“You’re horrible,” laughed Yuri. 

  


“You’re laughing too!”

  


“That changes nothing!” 

  


The fading sunlight eventually turned the sky as dark as ink and all too soon they found themselves back at the monks door, neither wanting to say goodbye. 

  


“I’ll see you soon?” asked Yura, hoping he didn’t sound too clingy. 

  


“Of course,” smiled Yuuri. “Today was one of the best days I can ever remember having. Thank you,” he said earnestly. “For everything.”

  


“It really wasn’t any trouble…” His words were stuck in his throat as Yuuri moved closer and closer, placing a small kiss on his exposed cheek. 

  


“I’ll see you soon,” he smiled cheerily, as if he didn’t just break Yuri’s heart all the more. “Have a good night and stay strong!”

  


And with that, he dashed out into the darkness, leaving behind the faint scent of roses masking something more. 

  


Yuri leant against a wall, covering his mouth as he finally let his emotions overwhelm him, muffling ugly sobs with his palm. Tears stung his eyes, dripping down his cheeks as the ghost of Yuuri’s kiss stung. What did he expect? Why would such a kind gentle omega as beautiful as he is even look at him when there was a strong alpha instead? And even if there wasn’t, there was no saying that Yuuri would ever see him in that way. 

  


Sinking to the floor, all he wanted to do was scream. His thoughts felt consumed by him, leaving him barely any space to breathe. He used to laugh at such metaphors, glanced at with slight derision in the occasional novel that came his way. They sounded so ridiculous he couldn't help himself. But now? He know exactly what they meant. 

  


How was Yuuri so beautiful? Everytime he so much as closed his eyes, there he was, smiling at him in that way that beckoned him closer and closer. It just did not seem possible. And yet… it was. He felt torn between falling to his knees in front of the altar upstairs and thanking God for letting him at least witness such beauty, or to scream and ask why, considering it was little more than dangling the keys to freedom just out of reach of a locked up prisoner.

  


Eventually the sobs stopped and his body lay still, but for his breath. His eyes felt puffy as he wiped them, getting up on shaky legs. It was no use laying here for any longer, he’d be lucky if he didn’t catch a chill. Reaching the door upstairs, he looked back once more, glancing at the monks door, remembering how Yuuri’s lips felt against his scarred cheek. 

  


And with that, he turned around, closing the door behind him with a resounding thud.  


	8. amantes sunt amentes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I- I don’t have any money,” stuttered the omega, fiery eyes defiant as he tried to get a good look at his attacker. “Now fucking get your hands off me before you regret the day you set foot in here!”
> 
> “Calm yourself, sweet one,” murmured Victor, face buried in his neck as he took in his delectable scent, made even more enticing by the fear coursing through his captive’s veins. “It isn’t money I want, but your services. How much for a night?”
> 
> “Services? What are you-”
> 
> “Oh come now, don’t play coy,” laughed Victor softly, the rumble in his tone making the omega shiver. “We all know how you omegas make your way in the world. I wonder how many lucky men have gotten the chance to sample the sweet flower between your thighs? So I ask you again,” he said, grip tightening. “How much for a night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! New week, new chapter! Enjoy Vic being the absolute worst
> 
> Chapter warnings (yeah we got those now): Groping, attempted rape, lewd language, Vic being a creep etc. Read fic safely my dudes
> 
> P.S- If you sent me a anon fic request to my tumblr a while back about a composer AU, give me a shout cos I have ideas for it and will be writing it soon!

Stepping outside the protective walls of his church, Victor quickly put his hood up, hiding his face away. The light was scant, heavy clouds marring the sky, but he took no chances. Being recognized while on this quest, sent by the demons of lust that had manifested inside his soul, would only invite more scandal into his life. He’d be damned if he allowed such a thing to harm the reputation of him or his beloved church.

 

Head bowed down he searched through the slums at the edge of the city, eyes sweeping for the glint of cut glass down an ink black sleeve, ears straining for the ring of a tambourine. But even as he searched and searched, feet aching as he walked over the uneven cobbles for hours, he found naught, the street corners occupied by huddled beggars and little else. 

 

Maybe this was for the best. Maybe this was God’s divine intervention, stopping him from fulfilling this wicked quest. What good could come from him finding that whore anyway? Why was he even doing this? Did he really disguise himself and slink down into the slums like some sort of fugitive in order to catch a glimpse of that accursed omega? And if he did find him, what then? Would he drag him kicking and screaming back behind the holy walls he called home to be kept as a sort of pet? The very thought was so ludicrous he could not stop himself from laughing, the harsh sound startling a sleeping beggar who quickly moved away at the sight of his half hidden glare.

 

But, God knew that if he was being perfectly truthful… that was not what he wanted from him, not at all. He wanted him in the unholiest of ways, needing those pink lips to worship him endlessly, desiring to sup on the sweet nectar flowing from between those plush thighs…

 

He quickly stamped down on these thoughts, knowing that if he so much as entertained them for any longer their claws would sink deeper into him. No, all he had to do was find that wretched omega. Only then would his mind know peace. 

 

The light grew dim and the lamplighters began their evening duties, illuminating the slowly darkening streets. Victor’s heart ached in frustration. He'd spent hours out searching gaining nothing in return other than the blisters on his feet. Biting the inside of his cheek, he navigated through the twisted roads of the slums, the oppressive darkness of the ramshackle terraces matching the murkiness he felt within. 

 

Turning a corner, he stopped in his tracks, his ears suddenly picking up the faint ‘chink’ of a tambourine. Hardly daring to believe it, he strained his ears further, eyes casting about wildly for a sign. Following the sound he found himself pressed flat against a grime covered wall, hidden away from a small courtyard, filled with a small crowd.  But it was the figure in the center of it which made him stop and stare. 

 

Victor gasped softly at the sight. The black haired omega danced before him, bare feet so light against the hewn cobblestones it was as if he was dancing on air. He was dressed differently, now clothed in a loose white shirt, sleeves billowy as clouds and patched blue trousers that came down to his knees. A blue sash embroidered with stars was tied about his waist, the fabric whipping through the air with each movement. 

 

But what surprised Victor most was how different he seemed, almost as if he were another person entirely. Instead of the pure seduction he'd emanated on the stage, he radiated an innocence that felt almost palpable, reminding him of his own childhood days spent running through flower filled meadows. 

 

But that couldn’t be wholly attributed to his movements alone, oh no. Upon his face was the brightest smile Victor had ever seen. The omega laughed as he danced, inviting several children from the crowd to come dance alongside him. Though the only music accompanying him came from the cheap tambourine he held in his hand, Victor couldn’t help but feel like the choirs of heaven itself sang alongside him. He jumped and he spun, linking hands with the urchins as he led them in a circle, head thrown back in carefree laughter. Victor watched, entranced, the scene before him like that of a fable, the omega taking on the appearance of a blithe wood nymph, leading his charges in the secret dances that only the fairies knew.

 

He knew not how long he stood there, only that when the omega stopped, smiling gratefully as the ragged crowd around him tossed him a few coins for his trouble. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he waved goodbye to the children being led away by their parents, before getting down on his hands and knees to scrape together what he made. 

 

Now that the courtyard was deserted, Victor knew his time to strike was near. While the omega’s seductive wiles had beguiled him before, he could not have imagined the pure beauty he possessed, the innocence that seemed so natural to him only serving to further entice the tortured priest. What form of demon could this creature be, he wondered? The very personification of lust one day and yet, the epitome of innocence the next? Victor couldn’t decide which persona he desired more, though the heat between his thighs was certainly sure. 

 

Victor watched as the omega placed his handful of coins within his scarf before tying it securely to his waist. As he picked up his tambourine, Victor felt a stab of panic. He was leaving! He had to act now, before the wretched thing slipped from his grasp once more! 

 

Heart pounding in his chest,he slid out from behind his hiding place, grateful for the darkness that had fallen. The omega had started walking ahead, blissfully unaware of the hooded figure trailing behind him like a thief in the night. 

 

Feeling fear creep across his skin like a thousand ants, Victor shadowed him, keeping his footsteps light, eyes fixed upon him with hawk-like focus. The moment to act was near, Victor felt it as soon as the omega turned into a darkened alleyway. With the poise of a cobra, he struck, taking a few large strides towards him before gripping a soft arm. 

 

The omega shouted in alarm, free hand flinging out to hit him in the jaw. But Victor was too quick, easily catching both his hands before pinning him to the wall, one palm flat against his back.

 

“I- I don’t have any money,” stuttered the omega, fiery eyes defiant as he tried to get a good look at his attacker. “Now fucking get your hands off me before you regret the day you set foot in here!”

 

“Calm yourself, sweet one,” murmured Victor, face buried in his neck as he took in his delectable scent, made even more enticing by the fear coursing through his captive’s veins. “It isn’t money I want, but your services. How much for a night?”

 

“Services? What are you-”

 

“Oh come now, don’t play coy,” laughed Victor softly, the rumble in his tone making the omega shiver. “We all know how you omegas make your way in the world. I wonder how many lucky men have gotten the chance to sample the sweet flower between your thighs? So I ask you again,” he said, grip tightening. “How much for a night?”

 

“Go to hell!” spat the omega, trying his best to twist free from his grasp. “I’m not a whore! Now let me go!”

 

Victor frowned. “Must your kind always insist on being difficult? Is it not enough that your very existence brings disgust to all who look upon you? The very least you could do is provide a suitable recompense for all those you offend, the only way your kind is good for. I would prefer it if I did not have to take what I want by force.” he said, rubbing his clothed hardness against him.

 

Feeling the true extent of the danger he was in, the omega began to shiver uncontrollably. “Please,” he gasped. “Please just let me go! I’ve done nothing to wrong you!”

 

“Oh dear one,” laughed Victor. “If only you knew how wrong you are. You see, you stole something from me. Something I find most precious and I’m afraid I cannot let you go until it has been recovered.”

 

“I’m not a whore and I’m certainly not a thief!” shouted the omega. “Bring me to court if you must! I’ll prove my innocence!”

 

“No no, you misunderstand. What you stole is worth far more than gold or silver and its loss cannot be measured by the laws of men, only by the laws of God. You see, ever since I first saw you, I’ve been plagued, sweet one. You know by what?”   
  
The omega remained defiantly silent, lips pressed together in a tight line. 

 

“Stubborn, aren’t we?” growled Victor, fingers tightening around his wrists, making him whimper. “I’ll tell you regardless. My dreams are filled by you and you alone. All I can see when I close my eyes is the way you danced that day during the festival. Your eyes burning with fire from the very pits of hell, your body a servant of lust, your scent a tool of the devil himself! You see, dear one, on that day you stole two things from me. My virtue,” his voice dropped to a whisper. “And my immortal soul.”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about!” hissed the omega through gritted teeth. “Who are you!?”

 

“Worry not,” said Victor, firmly. “You will find out in due time. But for now, you will come with me.”

 

The omega went silent for a moment before he began laughing, the sound sweeter than anything Victor had heard before. “Sir,” he whispered, eyes cast downwards. “I need to tell you something.”

 

Victor’s heart leapt at the submissiveness in his voice, his length growing harder by the second. “What is it, dear one?”

 

Turning his head back as far as he could, the omega beamed. “Go to hell!” he whispered, before kicking him in the groin with as much strength as he had, sending him sprawling backwards.

 

Victor barely had time to react just managing to grab onto the sash upon his waist. It came off in his hand, sending coins flying everywhere and before he knew it the omega had run, disappearing off into the shadowy streets, leaving Victor alone, the embroidered cloth in his hands the only sign that he had been there at all.

  
Grinding his teeth, Victor’s fingers dug into the starry cloth. That wretched creature was so close! How could he have let him slip away from him so easily?! Rage coursed through him. Who did that omega think he was? He heard the rumours, the city guards were notorious for their loose lips, after all. That omega had spread his legs for half the town, if their whispers were to be believed. And yet, he dared to refuse him? Who did that whore think he was?! 

 

Nails ripping the cloth still clutched in his hands, he found himself growling with barely restrained rage. His eyes were still stained with shadows, all he could see in the murky darkness ahead of him was the omega dancing, his limbs as fluid as air itself. His expression was lust itself, a wicked smile carved into his face, eyes glinting with wet desire. 

 

Victor moaned, his manhood straining against his smallclothes. Brushing his palm through his robes, he let out a bliss filled sigh. It was improper, he knew. Just yesterday, he was in agony over his lust crazed mind affecting him even as he slept. The shame he felt waking up to soiled sheets was unbearable. 

 

But now… he was long past that. His manhood was harder than he could even remember it being, eager for the warmth of that omegas mouth or cunt. Casting about him for any prying eyes, he hiked up his robes and grasped the throbbing flesh. The heat of himself seared his palm, wetness soiling the flesh. His other hand brought the star speckled cloth to his nose, allowing him to take great heaving breaths of the omega’s scent as he stroked himself to completion. 

 

It was barely a minute before his peak hit him, ribbons of white sullying his hand. His moans were muffled by the omega’s sash, now wet with his saliva as he bit down on it. He panted, coming down from his high, eyes wide open but unseeing. Oh that wicked creature. Staining his soul with the mark of the devil like this. Shame crept over him, the sting of it like a thousand crawling ants. How could he have lost control in such a way? If anyone had seen him, pleasuring himself in a darkened alleyway, his nose buried in an omega’s filthy rags… Victor shuddered to think of the consequences. 

 

Wiping his hand off on the wall, Victor straightened his garments, hoping his appearance did not betray his previous…. activities. It was late, he needed to make his way back to his church at once, hoping that his absence was not yet noted.

 

His steps were quick though his mind was reeling, the allure of that omega inflaming his thoughts. He had to find out more, even just his name. A few coins in the hand of the right soldier might do the trick. Till then he’d simply have to wait. The wicked thing was his, of that he was sure. 

 

All he had to do was capture him, flighty bird that he was. And who knows, the Lord worked in mysterious ways. Maybe the little thing would come quietly, struck by the splendour of heaven itself as he took him. 

 

But if he struggled… that was of no concern to Victor. He would come, whether he liked it or not. After all, with the forces of heaven on his side, how could a wicked thing like that prevail?


	9. fatum, fortuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain fell down in sheets around him, rivers springing up around his feet, gushing into the gutters with echoing force. Yuuri cursed as he ran through the city, his cloak quickly getting soaked through. He was too far from anywhere he could beg for shelter. The residents of this part of the city would sooner chase him out with a broom than entertain the notion of letting him into their house. 
> 
> Casting his eyes about, he spotted the spires of the cathedral, reaching up into the thunderous sky, as if trying to reach grasp at heaven itself. It would surely offer him a moment of sanctuary within its walls wouldn’t it? And maybe Yura would be around too! He could use a friendly face right about then anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *arrives months late with Starbucks and dead memes*
> 
> IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE UNPLANNED HIATUS AHHHHHH. This fic got temporarily suspended and I needed to focus on other projects (also depression was being a bitch and a half ugh)
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is where things begin to get heavy (im so sorry Yuuri) so please keep an eye on the tags and mind the tw's 
> 
> If you enjoyed this update, please leave some kudos and comments if you want cos it really motivates me to keep writing and trust me I need that shit like air. 
> 
> Happy reading!

As the summer sun gave way to autumnal winds, Yuuri found himself, not for the first time, at a fork in the road. He knew that once the first snow fell, his troupe would be far far away, carving out a new home for themselves in the mountain towns to the west. The question was, would he be with them?

 

He’d left troupes before for a myriad of reasons, usually unpleasant. However, his current reasons for potentially leaving were quite different. Never before in his life had he felt so at home in a city. Of course, it wasn’t all sunshine and roses. People could still be cruel, especially those leagues more fortunate than him. His dynamic didn’t help matters either. Being poor was one thing but being a poor omega? That was just asking for trouble. 

 

Despite all that however, he couldn’t bring himself to want to leave. Kindness lurked in corners often overlooked by the populace, living in the heart of the baker who was sure to leave him a few loaves at the end of the day, or the old woman by the apothecary who gave him herbs to use on his battered feet. Then there was Yura, who he occasionally snuck in to see. The boy’s company was a ray of much needed sunshine to him, often lifting his spirits after a particularly measly day. Sitting on that rooftop with him, watching the sun go down over the city brought him a sense of peace he’d never known in all his years. 

 

And of course there was Chris. 

 

Even thinking about the alpha brought a warmth to his cheeks despite the cold air. If anyone had told him a year ago that he’d be head over heels for the alpha captain of a city’s guard he’d have laughed in their face. And yet, here he was, living for the times the spent just walking the city streets together, hand in hand. 

 

Sadly, he hadn’t seen either Yura or Chris in a while. His troupe had him working his fingers and feet to the bone, moving stage equipment and cleaning, while preparing a new routine on top of the daily dancing he did to scrape whatever coins he could. Today was his first respite from that in what felt like weeks and he had planned to take full advantage of it. 

 

Unfortunately, nature had other plans for him that day. No sooner had he arrived at the city square where Chris was often stationed, did the first drops of rain begin to fall from the menacing clouds above. Adding salt to the wound, Chris was nowhere to be seen, leaving Yuuri alone as well as getting steadily wetter by the minute.  The rain fell down in sheets around him, rivers springing up around his feet, gushing into the gutters with echoing force. Yuuri cursed as he ran through the city, his cloak quickly getting soaked through. He was too far from anywhere he could beg for shelter. The residents of this part of the city would sooner chase him out with a broom than entertain the notion of letting him into their house. 

 

Casting his eyes about, he spotted the spires of the cathedral, reaching up into the thunderous sky, as if trying to reach grasp at heaven itself. It would surely offer him a moment of sanctuary within its walls wouldn’t it? And maybe Yura would be around too! He could use a friendly face right about then anyway. 

 

He ran, making his way to the imposing front door. The side entrance he took the last time he was here would probably be locked right then plus he didn’t want to risk the ire of any wandering clergy. The front door was probably the best idea right then. 

 

Stepping inside, he breathed a sigh of relief, letting the door clap shut behind him. His footsteps echoed around the cavernous hall, lit only by a few candles and the waning sunlight filtering through the stained glass windows. Lowering his rain soaked hood, Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief, wandering in further and further into the church before sitting on one of the pews. The building was mostly empty, save a few devotees knelt in prayer near the candlelit transept chapel. The scent of burning incense wafted through the still air, combining with the low light to produce an atmosphere of reverence that he was scared of accidentally shattering. Omegas like him were never welcome in places like this, as evidenced by the accusing stares shot his way from a few people passing him on their way out. Ignoring them, he kept his eyes forward, not wanting to be reminded of his place in the world. 

 

The silence, broken only by the shuffling of feet as the shrouded devotees slowly left, comforted him. Peace was a luxury in his life, moving from troupe to troupe, from city to city. He’d long since learned to never get attached to anything, whether person or place, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before fate pulled him away as it always did. But now… 

 

He reached into his shirt, pulling out the pendant that hung around his neck, the metal long warmed by the heat of his body. It was not costly, the metal likely leftover copper from a forge. Yuuri doubted he could get more than half a loaf of bread in trade for it. He would never even think of trading it though, valuing it more than all his earthly possessions put together. No one had ever given him anything like it before, at least not without some unseen cost attached to it, one that he often realized too late. Blinking away the painful memories of his past, he ran his fingers across the sun etched onto its surface. He would never forget the way Christophe had smiled, cheeks as pink as spring flowers as he gave it to him. He’d been wary of the captain at first, figuring that he was just like all the other handsome young alphas soldiers who thought the world owed them everything just because they wore the city’s emblem on their chest. Yuuri had had his share of encounters with the type, knowing that underneath all the sweet words falling from their lips, they wanted nothing more from him than what lay between his thighs, just so they could go brag to their equally brutish friends that they bedded an omega. 

 

But Chris… Chris was different. It wasn’t just that he saved him that day, a risky move in itself given his position. An alpha captain aiding and abetting an omega? He could have lost his rank! But it was the other things too. Like how he was disowned by his noble family when he ran away to join the army, working his way up without his name to help him. Returning from the bloodsoaked battlefield, he barely had more than Yuuri himself, in way of possessions, despite his rank. He had explained that while his wages were not great to begin with, he knew of families in the city whose sons had died under his command. Giving them what he could and ensuring that they did not become destitute was the least he could do, he’d told him, eyes darkened by grief. He was still so kind, even amidst the shadows that Yuuri occasionally glimpsed behind his bottle green eyes. 

 

Pressing a kiss to the smooth metal, Yuuri tucked it back under his shirt. It was almost entirely dark by now, only illuminated by the specks of candlelight scattered around the hall. Feeling a slight chill travel down his spine at the once comforting silence, Yuuri gathered his things, not wanting to overstay his welcome. He stepped out of the pew and headed towards the door. 

 

“Leaving so soon?”

 

Yuuri stopped in his tracks, hair standing up on the back of his neck. That voice! 

 

“And here I thought you were about to repent your wicked ways. How foolish of me to think such a thing.”

 

“Get away from me!” me shouted, terror flowing through him.

 

The voice laughed lowly, making Yuuri’s entire body tremble with fear, feeling like a deer before a wolf. The door was within sight but firmly shut and Yuuri doubted he’d make it out before the voice caught him. He would have to stall it for a bit if he wanted any chance of escaping.

 

“Where are you!” said Yuuri, looking around him frantically. “Show yourself!”

 

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Yuuri swallowed. A figure rose up from behind the darkened pillars, shadows falling away to reveal a man, dressed in the robes of a priest. 

 

“Well,” he said, silver hair glinting in the low light. “Here I am.”

 

Yuuri stared, mouth gaping open in surprise. A priest? He expected his assailant to be some run of the mill alpha brute. But the man in front of him looked far from the hulking beast he saw in his nightmares. He looked like a reputable man of the cloth, able to command respect from everyone around him and would surely not be caught dead in the city’s slums, begging an omega for sex. And yet… _ that voice! _

 

“Ah, you seem to be rather confused,” he said, moving closer. “Am I not what you expected?”

 

“Y-You,” stammered Yuuri. “You attacked me? In the alley?”

 

“Attack?” said the priest, now standing directly in front of him, blocking his path to freedom.. “I hardly attacked you, sweet one.” he said, the endearment making Yuuri shiver. “I merely propositioned you. I hope you’ll forgive my moment of weakness. I was….” he paused for a moment. “Unwell. But, you needn’t worry about that any longer. God has seen it fit to illuminate the path I must take regarding you, so all is now well.”

 

“Alright…” said Yuuri, now entirely sure that the man was quite disturbed. “Well I wish you good luck with that, but I should go-”

 

“Oh how rude of me!” said the priest suddenly. “I have neglected to introduce myself. The people of this city know me as Father Nikiforov, but you my dear Yuuri… you can call me Victor.”

 

Yuuri started, “How do you know my name?”

 

“No need to look so surprised. You’re quite infamous in this city, don’t you know? Especially with the soldiers. The things they say about you… well it wouldn’t be right to repeat those words in a church.”  

 

Flushing, Yuuri muttered, “They speak nothing but lies.”

 

“Oh really?” said Victor, amused. “I was inclined to believe them. After all, I’ve experienced the powers your seduction firsthand. You see, Yuuri, I came to a conclusion regarding you. I spent nights awake, tossing and turning all the while wondering how a being like you could exist. At first, I thought you were merely a wanton omega like the rest of your kind. But then, I saw you dance that day in the slums. You looked so pure, like a vision from heaven itself! My eyes were opened that day, Yuuri. You’re not just some omega slut are you? The real you is as pure as virgin snow and as innocent as a lamb. You’ve merely been possessed by an unholy demon, one that is using your body for acts of sin. So, don’t you see? The Lord put you in my path in order to cleanse you, to burn away all the wickedness that exists inside you due to your nature, until you become the submissive lamb you are meant to be.”

 

Yuuri could only stare. “You… You’re quite mad, aren’t you?” he said, unable to stop himself. “I’m sorry, but I’m not going to be a part of whatever it is you have planned for me. I’m just a dancer!”

 

Victor frowned. “I hoped you’d come quietly, but since you insist on being difficult I’ll have to use force.” Grabbing his arm, Victor held him fast even as he tried to pull away. “Now now, stop struggling. You’re only making this harder than it needs to be.” 

 

Yuuri struggled against the man’s iron like grip, yanking at his arm like an ensnared rabbit.    
  
“Get your fucking hands off me!” he snarled, even as the man laughed at his futile efforts.    
  
“I’d watch my tongue if I were you, demon.” said Victor. “I know your kind have no respect for the sacred, but you’ll learn that I have no patience for such filth in my church.”   
  
“My words are as pure as snow compared to the perversions that escape your lips, Father,” sneered Yuuri mockingly. “I wonder what your adoring flock would think if they knew what a twisted man hides behind those holy robes.”   
  
“Watch yourself,” said Victor, nails beginning to dig into the flesh of his arm. “I do not know what spell you have me under, demon, but be certain that you will pay for it, tenfold. I will make you submit, wicked one, for your powers are nothing upon this sacred ground.”   
  
“You’re mad,” spat Yuuri, fires of defiance blazing in his liquid brown eyes. “And trust me when I say that the only demon here is the one inside your rotten soul!”   
  
Enraged, Victor’s arm moved of its own accord, his palm striking Yuuri square in the cheek, sending him sprawling on the unforgiving tile. Breathing heavily, Victor stepped forwards, yanking the whimpering omega up by the hair, strange feelings sparking in his chest at the sight of his bruised face and flushed tear stained cheeks.   
  
“You’re hurting me!” hissed Yuuri, struggling against his grip, but with much less fervor than before, Victor noted. The little thing’s fiery spirit would be a challenge to tame yes, but not impossible. The task set before him was clear and daunting as it seemed, Victor would not yield. Did not God give the hardest battles to His strongest soldiers, after all?

 

“Such beauty,” he whispered, tracing a hand down his cheek, making Yuuri flinch in disgust. “How unfair it is that God would see it fit to grant it to such a worthless breed such as yourself. Scuttling around like rats in a sewer, bringing plague and rot wherever you step, your very existence offends me and all other righteous men. But it’s not my place to question our creator is it? No, even filth like you has a purpose in this world, to the misfortune of everyone else. However if beings like you are to exist, then you should learn to submit to your betters as the Lord clearly intended.”

 

“I’d sooner die than submit to the likes of you!”

 

“Careful, slut,” said Victor. “I’ve put down filth that refused to learn their place before and I would happily do it again. Even though killing something as captivating as you would be a shame, give me a good enough reason and believe me, Yuuri,” he said, yanking his hair painfully as his cold eyes bored into him. “I will not hesitate.”

 

Yuuri shivered, Victor’s threat seeping into his very bones. As mad as his words were, Yuuri knew that the alpha was entirely serious. “Father please,” he said, trying to appeal to the reason that he was sure the man possessed deep down. “Just let me go. I- I’ll leave the city, you’ll never have to see me again, just please let me go.”

 

“Oh Yuuri,” said Victor, the omega’s soft voice thrilling him. “You misunderstand me. No no, I do not wish you to leave. Don’t you see? I’ve spent my entire life in devotion to God and have done whatever He has asked of me without question. And now, God in all His wisdom has decided to place you in my path. Surely this is some form of test, is it not? My duty is to tame you, demon, and trust me when I say that I will do whatever I have to in order to carry it out. So no, Yuuri, leaving is clearly out of the question. In fact, the moment you stepped into this church, God’s message to me rang louder than the tolling of the bells. I will keep your unfortunate soul right here with me. That way you’ll be kept off the streets and no more righteous men will fall from your temptations.”

 

“Y-You can’t!”

 

“Oh trust me Yuuri, I can and I will. You will submit, for as much as you try to run, it’s ingrained in your very nature.”

 

“There’s only one man I would even think of submitting to and he’s worth a thousand of you! Even though you treat him like dirt and put him through hell each and every day, his heart is still kind! He’s stronger than you, Father and better than almost everyone in this cursed city and I love him!” he said, tears of fury in his eyes as he thought of Chris. Would he ever see him again? He’d be smart enough to figure out where he was if he went missing right? Closing his eyes, he sent up a quick prayer, begging God to send him a sign. “And he loves me too and as soon as he realizes I’m gone he will find you, Father and God have mercy on you when he does. So if you think that I’ll break easily, good luck. You’ll need it.” 

 

Victor saw red at Yuuri’s impassioned speech, hand tightening in his hair. He knew it, he knew that bastard son of his was a filthy liar. After all he’d given him, all he had sacrificed, he still dared to cross him and take what was clearly given to him by God? Ungrateful wretch! He knew he should have drowned him when he had the chance!

 

“I see,” growled Victor. “So little Yura has taken a liking to you, hm? He will pay for this. I will make that brat wish that he was the one that died that night instead of his poor mother.”

 

Yuuri looked at him, confusion breaking through the anger on his face. “Yura? What does he-”

 

“Silence, filth! I will hear no more. But know that whatever happens to Yura today,” he brought Yuuri’s face closer to his and whispered. “The blame will rest entirely on your wretched soul. Now come,” he said, dragging the struggling omega across the narthex to a door that led upstairs. “Time for you to begin your penance.” 


	10. facilis descensus averno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri cursed, slamming a fist down onto the table. “You have no proof!” he said, eyes prickling with tears. “Victor’s a bastard, yes, but he wouldn’t kidnap someone!”
> 
> “You’ve spent a lifetime with him,” said Chris, quietly. “I’ve spent a mere few weeks with him and even I know that he’s certainly capable of that and more. Think Yura, you know it just as much as I do. But if its proof you want, I have none. All I have is my instinct, and that has gotten me through a war so I think it’s fairly reliable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update for y'all this time! Sorry I've been AWOL I'm swamped with other fics and RL so yeah... Im actually supposed to be writing an assignment now lol. Anyways, super depressed (what's new) and newly broke, but I hope y'all enjoy <3
> 
> Head on over to my twitter for writing snippets! @[Philatoswrites](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites)

Walking through the imposing doors of the cathedral, Chris’s eyes scanned the place quickly. He didn’t have a lot of time before his presence would be noticed so he had to act fast. What was it that Yuuri said? That he used to go upstairs, high, high up into the cathedrals roof, where he’d spend time with that boy with the scar he often talked about. 

 

Seeing a door by the narthex, he quietly slipped inside, happy to find a spiralling staircase. It took a while and several near discoveries but he eventually found himself outside an old wooden door with peeling paint and a worn handle. According to the little Yuuri told him about where the boy lived, this was probably his best guess. 

 

Knocking on it, he listened for any signs of movement. He waited for a spell but nothing came.

 

Undeterred, Chris knocked on the door again, more insistently this time. That boy had to be in here. Yuuri said that he hardly left the upper chambers. Where else could he be? 

 

“Yura!” he called out, keeping his voice low. “I know you’re there boy! Open up!”

 

Straining his ears, he could almost hear movement behind the solid wood, like someone was taking a lot of effort to remain silent while opening a window.

 

“Please! I’m not here to hurt you. It’s about Yuuri.” he said, knuckles rapping at the door persistently. “Please be quick! I do not have much time. Someone could hear-”

 

“Yuuri?” came a quiet voice from the other side. “What about him?”

 

“I’d rather not speak about it in the open. May I come in?”

 

Before Chris could blink, the door flung open and a scrawny arm yanked him inside before slamming shut again. Spinning around on one ankle, Chris just managed to catch himself from falling flat on his face. Looking around for his captor, he was immediately greeted by a butter knife to his exposed throat. 

 

“Try anything and I swear  I’ll slit your throat.”

 

Chris swallowed, finally able to get a good look at the boy. He was small in stature, but clearly stronger than he looked. His face, marred with a cruel scar extending from his left temple to his chin looked haggard, with dark bags under bloodshot eyes and dry cracked lips. The knife in his hand trembled, though his gaze was sharp and ice cold as he regarded the other man. 

 

“Alright alright,” said Chris, slowly raising his arms up in surrender. “No need to panic. I’m just here to ask you a few questions that’s all. You’re Yura, right?”

 

“Yes,” answered the boy curtly. “Where’s Yuuri?”

 

Chris laughed weakly. “You beat me to my next question. I’ve been looking for him and no one in this city has seen hide nor hair of him for days. I thought you might know. He’s mentioned meeting you.”

 

“I haven’t seen him in weeks. Hasn’t he been with you?”

 

A chill crawled up Chris’s spine. “No, I haven’t seen him either. Last was about a fortnight ago. But the last anyone else has seen him was about five days prior. He hasn’t been at his usual spot by the bakery nor has he been at his campsite.  He was supposed to meet me at the city bridge two nights ago. He wouldn’t flake on me without a reason and I’ve checked the camp. Had he mentioned leaving the city to you?”

 

“No, not at all. And he wouldn’t leave without telling me!” snapped the boy, anticipating Chris’s next question. 

 

Chris cursed. “Then we must assume the worst. Something must have happened to him and we’re already far too late realizing this only now. God knows what could have happened to him.” he muttered, rubbing his forehead.

 

“Why don’t you go check with your men.” snapped Yura. “Lord knows that those slugs you call soldiers have been salivating all over him ever since he stepped into the city. How do you know any of them aren’t responsible for this!”

 

“Do you think me a fool? I’ve kept them on a tight leash and I have those I trust within the ranks. No one’s seen him either. Which truly, is why I came here. There is someone I suspect and you might be able to help me out.”

 

“Who? No one here would have any interest in him? Or are you accusing me of something?”

 

“No, not you. Rather, your guardian. Or my superior, whichever you'd prefer.”

 

The knife dropped from Yuri’s hand.“Victor? What the fuck are you talking about. Why would he take him? He doesn't even know him!”

 

“No, but I have a feeling.”

 

“A feeling?” spat Yuri incredulously. “Is that all? You come in here with crazy accusations when you could be out there finding him, and your reason for that is a ‘feeling?’”

 

“Can you just trust me? Look at the facts. No one knows where he is and I’d bet my last  _ livre _ that that accursed priest has him!” 

 

“That makes no sense!” shouted Yuri. “Why would Victor take him? He hates omegas more than anything!”

 

“That may be true,” said Chris, tone grave. “But you haven’t heard what I’ve heard. He’s asked me about Yuuri before, ever since he saw him at the festival. His eyes, they become… almost inhuman whenever he mentions him. I’ve spent years at war and have looked men in the eye as they’ve tried their utmost best to kill me, but I have never seen anything as frightening as he does at those times. He has him, I’m sure of it!”

 

Yuri cursed, slamming a fist down onto the table. “You have no proof!” he said, eyes prickling with tears. “Victor’s a bastard, yes, but he wouldn’t kidnap someone!”

 

“You’ve spent a lifetime with him,” said Chris, quietly. “I’ve spent a mere few weeks with him and even I know that he’s certainly capable of that and more. Think Yura, you know it just as much as I do. But if its proof you want, I have none. All I have is my instinct, and that has gotten me through a war so I think it’s fairly reliable.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” muttered Yuri. “Fine,” he said, after a moment. “I’ll help you, though I think you’re highly delusional. What do you need?”

 

“Thank you,” said Chris, a grateful smile gracing his handsome features. “Now, is there anywhere in here where Victor could hide a person? I imagine it would be soundproof as well, and far away from the common areas. Also, have you seen Victor around recently?”

 

“No, but he’s been busy. He’s been planning the yearly church visitations or something and he’s been holed up in his chambers ever since and-.”

 

“His chambers!” said Chris suddenly. “Why didn’t you start with that! We need to get inside, right now!”

 

“We can’t just go storming in, you idiot!” hissed Yuri. 

 

“Do you have a better plan?” said Chris, exasperatedly. “The longer we tarry, the more danger Yuuri’s in, so hurry. Lead the way!”

 

* * *

  
  


The walk to Victor’s chambers was uneventful, as deserted as this part of the cathedral usually was. The door was mercifully unlocked and the room empty as Yuri expected. Stepping inside, Chris quickly locked it behind them, not wanting any unwelcome guests at the moment. 

 

“Check his desk,” he ordered, looking about. “I’ll start with these cupboards.”

 

“What are we looking for?” asked Yuri, stepping behind the imposing wooden table.

 

“Anything that could be Yuuri’s. Keep your nose sharp, his scent is our only hope at this point.”

 

Yuri nodded. Scanning the contents atop it, finding nothing, he grunted in frustration. Flinging open the many drawers hidden in its depths, he scattered papers and various other objects across the plush carpet, desperation fueling each movement. There had to be something, anything!

 

He heard Chris curse across the room, equally as frustrated. He was coming up empty too, he guessed. It might be a good thing, really. If nothing was found then maybe Victor was innocent, at least in this regard. Pulling open the bottom-most drawer, he pulled out yet another stack of papers. Yes, this was a hare-brained theory that stupid alpha came up with, anyway. He had no proof at all so there was every chance in the world that he was completely wron-

 

Yuri’s hands stilled as he caught sight of something stuffed right at the back of the drawer, like it had been shoved there in a hurry. Fingers trembling, he touched it, feeling the softness of cloth. Drawing it out, his heart dropped to his stomach. 

 

Chris stopped, his nose picking up a familiar scent. “Yuuri?” he said softly. Turning around, his eyes widened at what was in Yuri’s pale grip.

 

“That scarf…” he mumbled, falling to his knees. “That’s Yuuri’s isn’t it?”

 

Yuri nodded, looking green 

 

“Where did you find that?”

 

“I-In here. Victor’s desk.” said Yuri, voice faint. His mind whirled with excuses. Maybe Victor had just found it somewhere, maybe it belonged to some other omega, maybe maybe  _ maybe _ …

 

Holding a hand to his mouth, Yuri shook, trying not to expel the contents of his stomach. There was no ‘maybe’ was there? Chris was right. Victor had Yuuri. He had him and god above knew what he’d done with him by now. 

 

Chris’s eyes were fiery with rage. “I knew it!” he roared, without a care for who would hear. “I knew that bastard priest was up to something!”

 

Chris’s voice shook Yuri, waking him up from the dazed state he was in. Looking at the scarf in his hands, his own anger began to rise.

 

“That fucking bastard.” he said, wringing the starry fabric. “That goddamn fucking hypocritical piece of shit!” screamed Yuri. “I’ll kill him, I swear I’ll kill him!”

 

“I won’t stop you,” said Chris, tone dark. “Now quickly! We need to find him!”

 

“We?” said Yuri. “No, I’m done. This is too much.”

 

“Yuri, don’t be ridiculous.” said Chris, gripping his shoulder tightly. “I know it’s a lot but you need to pull yourself together right now, for Yuuri’s sake if no one else.”

 

“Why do you need me?” hissed Yuri, slapping Chris’s hand off him. “Last I checked you’re the only one here who’s a fucking knight. Go! Save him and have him get even more moony eyed over your stupid ass!”

 

“Will you stop being hysterical and listen for a minute!” roared Chris. “You’re the only one who knows the ins and outs of this cathedral! He’s somewhere in here, I just know it. Think Yura. IF Victor wanted to hide someone, where would he go? It’d have to be deserted, and probably soundproof too. An attic maybe?”

 

“I- I don’t know!” cried Yuri. “I haven't heard anything and I've been here the whole time.” Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Yuuri was here and he was probably getting tortured or worse by Victor and he'd done nothing. It took fucking Chris to get him to even notice. No wonder Yuuri would choose someone like him, who could protect him. He was so fucking useless. 

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Chris slammed his hand on Victor’s desk in exasperation. “This place is enormous, there has to be somewhere he has him locked away. Please Yura, I know you’re scared but Yuuri needs us right now. We can’t fail him. You know that if anything happened to either of us, he’d stop at nothing to help.”

 

“I know that!” shouted Yuri. “Of fucking course I want to help him! Won’t you just shut up and let me think for a moment?” 

 

Glancing about at Victor’s room, Yuri paced back and forth, wracking his brains. Where could he be? The cellars maybe? No, impossible. That area had people passing it every day, someone would surely have heard him by now. All the little cupboards and closets scattered throughout weren’t likely either. And he’d been in the upper rooms and he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of him.That would mean...

 

“The spire.” he croaked.

 

Chris shot up, flinging open the windows to crane his head out, looking up at the imposing tower. “There? Is there even a way up?”

 

Yuri nodded. “Not many people know it but yes. I’ve hardly been there myself but Victor certainly knows it and he has the keys too. So if Yuuri’s here, that’s where he’ll be.”

 

“Then we have no time to lose,” said Chris. “Where’s Victor now?”

 

“I don’t know but he’s not here. He probably won’t be back past nightfall so we don’t have a lot of time.” he said, glancing at the setting sun.

 

“I don’t care.” said Chris brusquely. “The thought of leaving Yuuri in this accursed place a second longer is unthinkable. I’m getting him out today, no matter what.”

 

“I’m not going to stop you.”

 

“Excellent. I’ll need you to lead me there but I don’t think you should follow me further. It might be dangerous.”

 

“Fuck that,” spat Yuri. “As if I’m leaving Yuuri alone with you. I’m coming with you and you’re not going to change my mind so don’t even try.”

 

Chris looked like he was about to retort but stopped, turning around and opening the door. “Suit yourself,” he said. “But you’re on your own. My job is to get Yuuri out, not babysit a child.”

 

“I’m not a child,” snarled Yuri, pushing past him. “And if you want me to lead you anywhere I’d suggest you understand that.”

 

“Lord above, fine! I apologize. Now can we put this foolishness away. We don’t have a lot of time. Who knows what condition that bastard is keeping him in.”

 

Yuri swallowed, knowing the true extent of Victor’s cruelty. “I don’t want to think about it.” he said. “Come, up these stairs. And be quiet. It’s usually deserted but I’d have trouble explaining your presence here.”

 

“Understood.” 

 

The way up was long and winding, with the path forward illuminated by little more than thin shafts of dying sunlight creeping in through the few small windows scattered about, barely wide enough to fit a head through. The stairs were steep and narrow, the wood worryingly worn down and Chris found it more difficult than he’d imagined, clambering up those narrow steps. 

 

“How much further?” he asked, irritated at how the younger boy seemed to bound upwards with the surefootedness of an alpine goat.

 

“Almost there,” he called down. “What, getting tired already?”

 

Chris cursed under his breath, electing not to respond as he made his way up the last few steps. There was barely any place to stand comfortably as the pair were faced with a worn looking door, the paint peeling and the handle tarnished. 

 

“Here,” whispered Yuri. “We mostly use it for storage but few people know of its existence. If he’s anywhere, he’s here.”

 

“Then what are we waiting for? Open it!”

 

Yuri’s hand shook as he rattled the old handle, grateful to see it was unlocked. Pushing it open, he stepped inside, quickly looking about. The room was darkened, the lone window having a sackcloth draped over it, blocking all but tiny pinpricks of dying sunlight. Dragging it down, the room was marginally brighter, drawing Yuri’s attention to what looked like a pile of blankets in the corner.

 

Feeling dread rise up within his throat, he stepped closer, forcing himself to look. Pulling the tattered cloth away, he heard Chris swear behind him, before he could fully understand what he saw. 

 

“ _Yura?” a faint voice whispered. “Is that you?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Twitter (new) @[Philatoswrites](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites) for writing updates and Tumblr for memes @[griffith-did-nothing-wrong](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/)


End file.
